Mario y Sonic: Choque de 2 mundos
by Cartillo
Summary: En este fanfic se ve que pasaría si los villanos de Mario y Sonic se unieran para luego hacer una alianza y generar el caos
1. Capítulo 1: La reunión de los malvados

_-Un día en el castillo de Bowser se le ocurrió un plan para atrapar a Peach y así acabar de una vez por todas con Mario y Luigi, también Bowser Jr está de acuerdo y entonces Bowser llama a 2 Goombas sus nombres son: (los nombres son apodos) El alcalde y Hitler. Bowser dice:-_

 **Bowser:** Goomba el alcalde venga aquí

 **Goomba el alcalde:** Si señor

 **Bowser:** Quiero que vayas a la mansión de Wario y Waluigi y los traigas aquí, y les digas que tengo el plan maestro

 **Goomba el alcalde: ¡** Oki doki!

 **Bowser:** ¡NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO EN ESTE CASTILLO O TE HECHO A LOS PERROS!

 **Goomba el alcalde:** ¡OK, OK! (Se va)

 **Bowser:** Goomba Hitler venga aquí

 **Goomba Hitler:** Si señor

 **Bowser:** Quiero que vayas a la mansión de Boo, le digas mi plan y lo traigas aquí. Entendido

 **Goomba Hitler:** Pero señor tengo pereza

 **Bowser:** Si no vas no comes helado en la tarde, así es helado

 **Goomba Hitler:** ¡AY NO! ¡TODO POR EL HELADO! (Se va corriendo)

 **Bowser:** Espero que vuelvan pronto, ahora me echare una siesta

 _-Luego de unos minutos Bowser se queda dormido-_

 _-Goomba el alcalde camino un rato hasta que llego a la mansión de Wario y Waluigi y toco la puerta con la cabeza ya que no tiene brazos-_

 **Goomba el alcalde:** (toc…toc…toc)

 **Waluigi:** ¿Quién es?

 **Goomba el alcalde:** Goomba el alcalde

 _-Waluigi abre la puerta-_

 **Waluigi:** Espero que sea importante, Wario ven. Espera pasa Goomba el alcalde

 _-Goomba el alcalde entra-_

 **Wario:** ¿Quién es Waluigi?

 **Waluigi:** Goomba el alcalde

 **Wario:** ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? Y espero que sea importante

 **Goomba el alcalde:** Bowser me mando aquí para decirles que tiene el plan maestro para acabar con Mario y Luigi definitivamente, y también dijo que los llevara a su castillo

 **Wario:** Waluigi ¿Crees que no es otro de sus planes fallidos?

 **Waluigi:** No creo, no por nada se llama "El plan maestro"

 **Wario:** Bien, entonces iremos

 **Waluigi:** ¡Sí!

 **Goomba el alcalde:** Bien, entonces síganme los llevare hasta el castillo de Bowser

 _-Entonces los 3 salieron rumbo al castillo de Bowser-_

 _-Mientras tanto el Goomba Hitler se dirigía a la mansión del Rey Boo, cuando llego toco la puerta_

 **Goomba Hitler:** (toc…toc…toc)

 **Rey Boo:** ¿Quién es?

 **Goomba Hitler:** Soy Goomba Hitler

 **Rey Boo:** Pasa

 _-El Rey Boo le abre la puerta al Goomba Hitler-_

 **Rey Boo:** ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

 **Goomba Hitler:** Bowser tiene el plan definitivo para que derroten a Mario y Luigi y quizás deje que los encerres en un cuadro

 **Rey Boo:** ¡¿En serio?! Entonces vamos a su castillo, me muera por escuchar su plan

 **Goomba Hitler:** Bien, entonces sígueme.

 _-Goomba Hitler y el Rey Boo salen de la mansión embrujada y se dirigen al castillo de Bowser-_

 _-Luego de un rato de andar caminando llegan al castillo de Bowser y los 2 Goombas dejan a los invitados frente a Bowser y Bowser Jr y Bowser dice.-_

 **Bowser:** Hicieron lo que les dije bien tengan medio galón de helado napolitano y pueden tomarse la semana libre

 **Goomba el alcalde y Hitler:** ¡Si! Nos vemos (Se van)

 **Bowser:** Bien ya que todos estamos aquí les contare de que trata el plan maestro

 **Bowser Jr:** ¡Si cuéntalo papi ji ji ji!

 **Bowser:** El plan es el siguiente. Hacemos una carta falsa que diga que Daisy visitara el Reino Champiñón y a Peach le entregamos otra carta falsa que dirá que Peach la invita a su castillo.

 **Todos los invitados:** ¿Solo eso?

 **Bowser:** ¡NO! Cuando ella llegue Yo y Jr generaremos caos, el Rey Boo sembrara el terror con sus camaradas y Wario y Waluigi robaran cosas de valor

 **Todos los invitados:** ¡Estamos de acuerdo!

 _-Mientras tanto en otro mundo…-_

 **Eggman:** Bien ya termine mi maquina de tele transportación. Con esto podre ir a cualquier lado de Mobius

 _-Pero al encender la maquina…-_

 **Eggman:** Whast! Que le pasa a esta cosa

 _-Se abre un portal al castillo de Bowser-_

 _-Mientras tanto en el castillo de Bowser-_

 **Rey Boo:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Wario:** No se parece un portal

 _-En ese momento llegan Mario y Luigi-_

 **Mario:** Alto allí Bowser y compañía

 **Bowser:** Mario y Luigi que inesperada visita

 **Luigi:** Cállate hemos venido porque vas a hacer juzgado por la justicia por tus malas acciones

 **Bowser:** Pues no les será nada fácil atraparnos granujas

 **Mario:** Pues allá afuera hay una multitud que espera que te lleve ante la justicia

 **Waluigi:** No seas imbécil Bowser corramos hacia el portal

 _-Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario, Waluigi y el Rey Boo corren hacia el portal sin saber lo que les espera-_

 **Luigi:** ¡No se escapan!

 **Mario:** ¡No lo permitiré!

 _-Le agarra el pie a Wario pero este le da un golpe y lo empuja y Wario es el ultimo en meterse y el portal se cierra-_

 **Luigi:** No se escaparon

 **Mario:** Pero mira el lado bueno el portal se ha cerrado eso significa que Bowser y el resto ya no nos molestarán mas

 **Luigi:** Es cierto

 **Mario:** Vamos a decir la buena noticia

 **Luigi:** Si vamos

 _-Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Eggman_

 **Eggman:** ¡¿Pero?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes bichos raros?!

 **Wario:** ¡Como te atreves a insultar a la persona más rica del Reino Champiñón!

 **Waluigi:** ¡Como te atreves a insultar a la persona más delgada!

 **Rey Boo:** ¡Como te atreves a insultar al Rey del terror!

 **Bowser Jr:** ¡Como te atreves a insultar al príncipe Koopa!

 **Bowser:** ¡Como te atreves a insultar al Rey Koopa, de la oscuridad y de las sombras!

 _-En ese momento alguien sale de las sombras-_

 **Mephiles:** ¡Ja ja ja! No me hagas reír tortuga mutante

 **Bowser:** ¡QUIERES PELEAR!

 **Mephiles:** Si así lo quieres

 _-Empieza una pelea pero rápidamente los demás interrumpen la pelea-_

 **Wario:** Ya dejen de pelear y dejemos este mal entendido y conozcámonos mejor. Mi nombre es Wario

 **Waluigi:** Mi nombre es Waluigi

 **Bowser:** Mi nombre es Bowser

 **Bowser Jr:** Mi nombre es Bowser Jr

 **Rey Boo:** Mi nombre es Rey Boo

 **Eggman:** Mi nombre es Eggman

 **Mephiles:** Mi nombre es Mephiles y no pienso hacer amigos

 _-Fin del capitulo 1-_


	2. Capitulo 2: El robo del siglo

**Bowser Jr:** Ya dejemos de hablar tanto y mejor preguntemos a estos tipos en donde estamos

 **Mephiles:** Están en Mobius

 **Los 5:** ¿En Mobius?

 **Eggman:** Si, pero cambiando de tema necesito que los nuevos me ayuden a robar algo poderoso y valioso

 **Mephiles:** ¿Estás seguro de que estos tipos nos pueden ayudar en eso?

 **Eggman:** Si, se ven bastante fuertes y malvados

 **Mephiles:** Bien entonces cuéntaselos

 **Eggman:** OK, Necesito que me ayuden a robar 7 joyas especiales llamadas: Esmeraldas Caos

 **Rey Boo:** ¿Cómo y qué hacen las esmeraldas caos?

 **Eggman:** Son 7 joyas de diferentes colores y que poseen un poder infinito y necesito de su ayuda para

Robarlas

 **Bowser:** Bien, pero con una condición

 **Eggman:** ¿Cuál?

 **Bowser:** Que si te ayudamos a robar esas 7 esmeraldas caos tú y Mephiles nos ayudaran a mí y a mí

Secuaces a acabar en mi mundo a mis 2 némesis Mario y Luigi

 **Eggman:** ¿Cómo son tus enemigos?

 **Bowser:** Mario es un fontanero italiano tiene camisa roja, pantalón azul, guantes blancos, zapatos café

, una gorra con una M y en los guantes también tiene la M. Y Luigi casi lo mismo solo que si camisa y gorra

Son de color verde oscuro y tiene la letra L en su gorra y guantes, entonces ¿hay trato?

 **Mephiles:** ¿Qué dices Eggman?

 **Eggman:** Hay trato

 **Wario:** Pero ¿Dónde están las 7 esmeraldas caos?

 **Mephiles:** Están en exhibición en un museo

 **Eggman:** Este es el plan: Hoy en la noche iremos al museo, iremos al control de cámaras y las desactivaremos

Y si es necesario eliminaremos a los guardias y robaremos las esmeraldas

 **Waluigi:** No será mejor entrar a lo ninja

 **Wario:** Pero Waluigi, tu eres el único delgado aquí

 **Mephiles:** Pero yo puedo transformar mi cuerpo en liquido y pasar sin problemas en lugares estrechos

 **Rey Boo:** ¡¿En serio!? Yo puedo hacerme invisible y traspasar las paredes sin problemas

 **Eggman:** A pues Mephiles y el Rey Boo van a entrar por la noche desactivan las cámaras de seguridad y

Eliminan a los guardias para después que el resto pueda entrar y robar las esmeraldas y hacernos los

Reyes de Mobius. Todos están de acuerdo

 **Todos:** ¡SI!

 **Eggman:** Bien entonces iremos en la noche

 **Wario:** ¿No hay ningún enemigo tuyo y de Mephiles que nos frustre el plan?

 **Eggman:** ¡Ah sí! Lo olvidaba, Mephiles describe a los aliados nuestros enemigos principales

 **Mephiles:** Bien aquí voy Sonic= Erizo azul que corre muy rápido más rápido que un auto de carreras

Tails= Zorro que puede volar con sus 2 colas

 **Todos:** ¡¿2 colas?!

 **Mephiles:** Si es raro ah y es un especialista con las maquinas, Amy= Eriza rosada que golpea muy

Duro con su martillo Piko Piko, Shadow= Erizo negro que tiene poderes sobrenaturales

Knuckles= Echinda rojo con super fuerza

 **Wario:** ¡Que copión!

 **Mephiles:** Rouge= Murciélaga Blanca con tácticas de ninja, Blaze= Gata morada que puede controlar el fuego

 **Bowser:** Le copio a Mario

 **Mephiles:** Sigamos, Silver= Erizo blanco con telequinesis, todos ellos nos puede frustrar el plan, aunque dudo

Mucho que lleguen en la noche

 **Eggman:** a esperar

 **Bowser Jr:** ¿A qué hora seria el robo?

 **Eggman:** A la medianoche

 **Mephiles:** Nos vemos más tarde

 _-Los villanos han ideado un plan para robar las 7 esmeraldas caos y así tener al mundo en las palmas de_

 _Sus manos, ya llegada la medianoche estos llegan al museo y esto va a pasar a continuación:-_

 **Eggman:** Mephiles, Rey Boo ya saben qué hacer

 **Los 2:** ¡Si! (entran al museo)

 **Mephiles:** Boo hazte invisible y busca las cámaras de seguridad y después desactívalas, yo eliminare a

Los guardias (se separan)

 **Rey Boo:** (entrando a la zona de control de las cámaras) allí está el guardia le voy a asustar y luego le voy

A noquear, ¡Boo! (voz aterradora)

 **Guardia 1:** ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es eso?! (Luego Boo le da un buen golpe que lo deja inconsciente)

 **Rey Boo:** Voy a apagar las cámaras (Cámaras apagadas) le avisare a los demás (Se va a la entrada del

Museo)

 **Mephiles:** mmm… ¿Qué raro? No he visto a ningún guardia, bueno más fácil será el plan

 **Rey Boo:** Entren, ya desactive las cámaras (Todos entran)

 **Mephiles:** Rey Boo ¿Ya las desactivaste?

 **Rey Boo:** Si y le pegue un buen susto al guardia

 **Eggman:** Bien hecho, ahora busquemos las esmeraldas

 _-5 minutos después-_

 **Eggman:** Las encontramos (en voz baja)

 **Wario:** ¡Yeah! ¡Son hermosas las quiero llevar para mi casa!

 **Todos:** (Le dan un golpe a Wario) ¡Cállate! ¡Alguien nos va a oír y por tu culpa el plan se irá a la basura!

 **Guardia 2:** Escuche algo, vino del centro del museo (a la distancia)

 **Bowser:** Un guardia, todos escóndanse

 **Charmy:** ¡Papá!

 **Guardia 2:** Hijo, vuelve a la zona de las cámaras

 **Charmy:** Papá, mira te voy a contar algo raro que paso fui al baño, luego de eso vi que tu compañero

Desmayado y con una cara de cómo lo habían asustado. Y aparte vi a un fantasma y las pantallas habían

Perdido conexión con las cámaras

 **Guardia 2:** ¿Qué raro? Mejor vallamos a revisar

 **Charmy:** Si papá, ¡papá! ¿Quién es ese hombre gordo con traje amarillo?

 **Guardia: 2:** ¡Oiga! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace a estas horas en el museo? ¿Acaso pretendía robar

Las 7 esmeraldas caos?

 **Waluigi:** ¡Ay! Este Wario, todos ataquen al guardia, luego robamos las esmeraldas

 **Guardia 2:** ¡Eggman, Mephiles! ¿¡Ustedes 4 quiénes son?!

 _-El guardia es atacado brutalmente y luego queda inconsciente-_

 **Charmy:** ¡PAPÁ! (traumado)

 **Bowser:** ¡WARIO! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO O TE HARE PURE!

 **Wario:** Lo siento, me deje llevar

 **Mephiles:** Eso no importa tomemos las esmeraldas y volvamos a la base

 _-Luego de haber robado las esmeraldas-_

 **Bowser Jr:** Esperen, ese niño vio todo, si lo dejamos hablara y estaremos fritos

 **Bowser:** Tienes razón, secuestrémoslo y dejémoslo en la base en el sector…en el sector…

¿Dónde seria Eggman?

 **Eggman:** En el calabozo

 **Bowser:** ¡Tienes un calabozo perfecto!

 _-Secuestran a Charmy roban las esmeraldas caos y huyen hacia la base de vuelta-_

 **Charmy:** ¡Suéltenme! (X3)

 **Bowser:** ¡Cállate o te atravieso con mis garras!

 _-Fin del capitulo 2-_


	3. Capitulo 3: En la escena del robo

_-A la mañana siguiente la policía estaba en el lugar del robo, en ese momento Sonic y Tails pasan y le pregunta lo que sucedió-_

 **Sonic:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Policía:** Anoche vinieron unos ladrones y robaron las 7 esmeraldas caos y dejaron 2 guardias heridos, además las cámaras no funcionan

 **Tails:** De seguro fue Eggman como siempre

 **Policía:** No estamos 100% seguros, mejor pregúntenles a los 2 guardias del turno de noche

 **Sonic:** Bien vamos Tails

 _-Caminan por unos segundos y se encuentran a los 2 guardias-_

 **Sonic:** ¿Qué paso anoche guardia?

 **Guardia 1:** Bien, estaba vigilando el lugar como siempre y de la nada un gran fantasma me asusto, me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente

 **Tails:** ¿Solo eso sabe señor?

 **Guardia:** Si solo eso se, mejor pregúntenle a mi compañero

 **Tails:** Gracias, vamos a preguntarle al otro guardia

 **Sonic:** Vamos. (En su mente) (Sabia que era mala idea dejar las esmeraldas en un lugar así, ahora las cosas se han puesto feas por no escuchar a mi conciencia)

 _-Luego de unos segundos-_

 **Sonic:** Nos podría dar más detalles de lo sucedido anoche

 **Guardia 2:** Estaba vigilando cuando mi hijo me llamo y me dijo que vio a mi compañero desmayado y que las cámaras no funcionaban, eso me sonó raro iba con mi hijo y entonces él vio a un hombre gordo con traje amarillo y luego le llame la atención y después de eso me ataco Eggman, Mephiles y otros 4 sujetos mas que no se quienes son.

 **Sonic:** Tenía que ser Eggman, también Mephiles

 **Tails:** Nos podría dar más detalles de cada uno de esos sujetos

 **Guardia 2:** Bien se los diré, pero recuerdo poco de esos sujetos: Había un hombre gordo y con traje amarillo, también un hombre flaco y alto con traje morado estos 2 parecían payasos de un circo, luego había una especie de tortuga con cuernos, también uno con las mismas características del anterior solo que más pequeño y el ultimo según mi compañero era un gran fantasma

 **Sonic:** A esos 5 nunca los había escuchado, de seguro son nuevos aliados de Eggman y Mephiles. Vamos a avisarles a los demás y luego los buscamos (Empieza a caminar junto con Tails)

 **Guardia 2:** Ahora que me acuerdo ¡ESPEREN!

 **Sonic:** A mi hijo no lo he visto de seguro lo secuestraron, me podrían hacer el favor de buscarlo

 **Sonic:** Claro no hay problema

 **Guardia 2:** Gracias, espero que lo encuentren

 _-Sonic y Tails se van-_

 _-Fin del capitulo 3-_


	4. Capitulo 4: El prisionero del Eggbase

_-Volviendo a la base de Eggman-_

 **Bowser:** ¿Donde está el calabozo Eggman?

 **Eggman:** Esta bajando unas escaleras a la derecha, voy a ir contigo Bowser

 **Bowser:** Esta bien ya que es tu base y la conoces mejor que nadie. El resto descanse

 _-Bowser y Eggman dejan prisionero a Charmy para que no cuente nada del robo_

 **Eggman:** Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar amiguito será mejor que te acomodes ya que esta celda es tu nuevo hogar. ¡Nos vemos! (Bowser y Eggman se ríen como maniáticos) (se van)

 **Charmy:** (llorando) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¡Vector, Espio, Papá…ayúdenme!

 _-Volviendo a la habitación central-_

 **Bowser Jr:** ¿Cómo está el prisionero papi?

 **Bowser:** Apenas lo dejamos en la celda estaba llorando como un bebe

 **Waluigi:** Ya cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo extraeremos los poderes de las 7 esmeraldas caos?

 **Eggman:** Las esmeraldas tiene vida propia, lo que hay que hacer es engañarlas y hacer que nos den sus poderes a cada uno

 **Waluigi:** Me gusta la idea

 _-Todos se dirigen a la zona central e inician con lo que dijeron para obtener superpoderes-_

 _-Fin del capitulo 4-_


	5. Capitulo 5: Maldad mejorada

**Eggman:** Bien iniciemos. ¡Oh, poderosas esmeraldas del caos, danos tus poderes a cada uno de los que estamos aquí para poder hacer justicia y el bien!

 **Esmeraldas:** Bien pero si nos percatamos de maldad, olvidamos sus poderes

 _-Entonces sucede lo peor Eggman y compañía obtiene los poderes de las 7 esmeraldas del caos-_

 **Wario:** ¿Qué paso? ¡Y porque estoy delgado y tengo más musculatura!

 _-Wario golpea algo tan fuerte que rompe el techo y lo saca de la atmosfera-_

 **Todos:** ¡WOW!

 **Mephiles:** Eso fue increíble Wario, solo que ahora lo tendrás que arreglar

 **Wario:** OH (enojado)

 **Eggman:** No te preocupes, mandaré un robot para que lo arregle. ¡RX-127! Venga aqui

 **Robot RX-127:** Si señor

 **Eggman:** repara el agujero del techo ahora

 **Robot RX-127:** De inmediato señor (el robot se pone a trabajar)

 _-De repente Waluigi comienza a caminar y esto ocurre-_

 **Waluigi:** ¡OiaOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! ¡Que pasa no puedo detenerme!

 _-Corrió más rápido que un auto de carreras por unos segundos y logra detenerse_

 **Waluigi:** ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo es que corrí tan rápido?

 **Eggman:** (Impresionado) Waluigi con el poder de las esmeraldas obtuviste la velocidad supersónica de Sonic. Hoy si le daremos guerra a ese metido

 _-Luego Bowser Jr tiene la sensación de lanzar fuego y pasa una sorpresa_

 **Bowser Jr:** Mira papi eh hecho un látigo de fuego (Luego usa el látigo en el aire)

 **Bowser:** Estoy impresionado, lo intentaré (Mira una espada de fuego) Miren con esto Mario esta mas que acabado

 _-Luego el Rey Boo obtiene este poder-_

 **Rey Boo:** Que extraña sensación, siento como quiero poseer algo (luego posee un Wario)

 **Wario (poseído):** (hace ruidos raros y golpea el suelo)

 **Rey Boo:** Mejor me voy del cuerpo de Wario antes de que pase algo malo (Boo abandona el cuerpo de Wario)

 **Wario:** ¡Ah! ¿Que Paso?

 **Rey Boo:** Fuiste mi conejito de indias y te poseí y pude controlarte

 **Wario (enojado):** ¡Y PORQUE LO HICISTE ?!

 **Rey Boo:** Solo quería probar, cálmate. Con ese poder podríamos poseer un enemigo para que traicione a su grupo

 _-Ahora vamos con Mephiles-_

 **Mephiles:** Que rara sensación tengo, bueno voy a ver qué poderes especiales me han dado las 7 esmeraldas caos

 _-Ejuego usa un Bowser para probar-_

 **Bowser:** ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?

 **Mephiles:** (Ah ya veo con que eso puedo hacer) Lo dejare

 **Bowser:** ¿Pero qué te pasa?

 **Mephiles:** solo te aumenta la gravedad para que tu peso se multiplique y caídas

 **Bowser:** ¿Pero porque a mí?

 **Mephiles:** Solo quería probar

 **Bowser:** Bueno, pero no lo vuelves a hacer con ninguno de nosotros, entendí

 **Mephiles:** Ok

 _-Y Eggman obtiene este poder-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Miren todos puedo volar! (Eggman vuela por un momento), Con nuestros nuevos poderes podremos conquistar el mundo. Solo esperemos unos días para generar el caos y hacernos gobernantes de Mobius.

 **Todos:** ¡SI!

 **Mephiles:** Por fin derrotaremos a Sonic ya los demás

 **Bowser:** ya Mario

-Fin del capitulo 5-


	6. Capitulo 6: El escape de Charmy

_-Luego de que los villanos probaran sus poderes deciden descansar porque ya era noche, Mientras tanto en el calabozo con Charmy-_

 **Charmy:** (en su mente) (Debo idear un plan para escapar de aquí y de encontrarme con los demás) (pero ¿Cómo?)

(Ya se llamare a ese robot que está haciendo de guardia nocturno) (Y lo distraeré)

¡Hey guardia! Necesito que vengas (agarra disimuladamente una piedra) (que casualidad)

 **Robot:** ¿Qué quieres prisionero?

 _-Luego Charmy le arrojo la piedra al robot con todas sus fuerzas que lo atraviesa de pura casualidad y de en el circuito principal y cae arruinado) (_ _ **Si tuvo suerte)**_ _–_

 **Charmy:** ¡Si lo he conseguido! (arrastra al robot, recoge la llave y abre la puerta) ahora debo encontrar la salida. Pero como lo hare sin que me descubran (pensando un momento). Ya se me disfrazare del robot que acabo de atacar y así no sospechara nadie de mí.

 _-Y se disfraza-_

 **Charmy:** Bien ahora buscare la salida

 _-Charmy empieza a caminar y se topa con otros robots pero no sospechan nada. Luego de caminar por varios minutos encuentran la salida-_

 **Charmy:** Si la encontré pero necesito que me abra la puerta ese robot

 _-Charmy sube a la zona de control y habla con el robot-_

 **Charmy:** oiga, necesito que me abra la puerta por favor

 **Robot:** ¿Y por qué? ¿A estas horas de la noche?

 **Charmy:** Son ordenes del quiere que haga de vigile lo que queda de la noche afuera

 **Robot:** Esta bien de todas formas no puedo discutir por una orden del

 _-El robot abre la puerta y Charmy sale y luego de unos segundos se cierra la puerta-_

 **Charmy:** ¡Libertad al fin!

 _-Charmy va corriendo para volver a ver a Vector y Espio y contarles por todo lo que paso-_

 _-Fin del capitulo 6-_


	7. Capitulo 7: Fiesta en el castillo

_-Volviendo al reino champiñón. Peach había invitado a Mario, Luigi y a Daisy para celebrar que al fin Bowser y Compañía no los molestaría más.-_

 **Peach:** Espero que vengan (ansiosa)

 _-Pasaron unos minutos y tocan la puerta (toc, toc)-_

 **Peach:** ¿Quién es?

 **Mario:** Somos Mario y Luigi

 _-Los hermanos Mario entran y saludan a Peach_

 **Mario y Luigi:** Muy buenas Princesa Peach

 **Peach:** Bienvenidos Mario y Luigi tomen asiento. ¿Desean algo?

 **Mario y Luigi:** Agua por favor

 **Peach:** Vaya entonces llamare a Toad. ¡Toad!

 _-Toad llega en unos segundos-_

 **Toad:** Si princesa

 **Peach:** Quiero que traigas un vaso con agua para Mario Y Luigi por favor

 **Toad:** Vaya enseguida (Toad se va y en unos 2 minutos vuelve con los vasos de agua) Tengan

 **Mario y Luigi:** ¡Gracias!

 _-En un rato alguien más toca la puerta (toc, toc)-_

 **Peach:** ¿Quién es?

 **Daisy:** Soy yo Daisy

 **Peach:** Oh Daisy pasa amiga

 _-Daisy entra-_

 **Peach:** Se te ofrece algo

 **Daisy:** No gracias

 **Peach:** Bien como todos ya estamos aquí que inicie la fiesta

 **Todos:** ¡uuuuujuuuu!

 **Peach:** Toadsworth pon la música y que inicie la fiesta

 **Toadsworth:** En eso estoy princesa

 _-Y comienza el musicon que durara toda la noche hasta el amanecer-_

 _-Se hace un gran desorden dentro del castillo-_

 _-A la mañana siguiente-_

 **Mario:** Oh estoy acabado tengo un sueño terrible

 **Luigi:** Yo igual Mario

 **Daisy:** Igual, Peach puedo quedarme unos días en tu castillo

 **Peach:** Si Daisy claro que puedes

 **Mario:** Bueno Luigi y yo nos vamos a la casa, gracias por invitarnos

 **Mario y Luigi:** Adiós (se van)

 **Peach y Daisy:** Adiós

 **Toad:** Princesa tengo un sueño terrible, puedo dormir

 **Peach:** Si no hay problema

 **Toadsworth:** Yo igual me echare una siesta

 **Daisy:** Yo también más tarde haremos algo

 **Peach:** Esta bien

 _-Todos se duermen un rato para reponer energías-_

 _-Fin del capítulo 7-_


	8. Capitulo 8: El jefe regañon

_-A la mañana siguiente Eggman bajo al calabozo para ver cómo estaba Charmy y al ver que no estaba el reacciona-_

 **Eggman:** ¡¿Pero?! ¡¿Cómo ha logrado escapar?! De seguro mis guardias se quedaron distraídos o dormidos

 _-En ese momento Eggman llama a los robots encargados del turno nocturno. Y esto pasa.-_

 **Eggman:** ¡USTEDES PEDAZOS DE OJALATA BUENOS PARA NADA COMO PERMITIERON ESCAPAR AL PRISIONERO!

 **Robot:** Pero señor, no sabemos en qué momento se escapo, además un compañero nuestro ha desparecido sin dejar rastro

 **Eggman:** Bueno entonces vayamos a la sala de las cámaras

 _-Entonces Eggman se dirige a la sala de las cámaras y mira los videos-_

 **Eggman:** Necesito ver los videos para verificar algo.

 **Robot:** Esta bien señor

 _-Eggman empieza a ver los videos-_

 **Eggman:** Veamos. No…No…No… aja este video es de la noche del 25/08/2024

 _-Luego de ver un momento el video hasta la donde Charmy le pide al vigilante que abra la puerta-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué ese robot salió de la guarida a las 12:24am?

 **Robot:** Por qué era una orden de usted que le dijo al compañero que saliera a vigilar

 **Eggman:** ¡PERO EN NINGUN MOMENTO LE DI ORDENES A NADIE DE SALIR CHARMY SE ESCAPO DISFRAZADO DE ROBOT Y NO TE DISTE CUENTA!

 **Robot:** Disculpe señor no lo sabia

 _-Eggman siguió regañando al robot-_

 _-Fin del capitulo 8-_


	9. Capitulo 9: El reencuentro

_-Después de que Charmy lograra escapar de la base de Eggman este vuelve a ver a sus amigos Vector y Espio y luego esto pasa:-_

 **Charmy:** Llevo caminando como por 2 días y tengo hambre y sed, estoy cansado creo que si sigo así moriré

 _-Pero en unos minutos ve a sus amigos Vector y Espio._

 **Charmy:** Pueden ser ellos…Si son ellos. ¡Vector! ¡Espio!

 **Vector:** Es…no puede ser…Si es Charmy. Hey Espio mira es Charmy

 **Espio:** ¡En serio!

 **Vector:** ¡Si, vamos a recibirlo!

 _-Entonces Vector y Espio reciben a Charmy con mucha alegría-_

 **Vector:** Charmy me alegro que estés bien

 **Espio:** Lo mismo digo

 **Charmy:** Chicos necesito que me den agua y comida porque me pasó de lo peor. Se los contare mientras recupero energías

 _-Entonces los 3 se van a la ciudad más cercana y luego comen. Luego Charmy cuenta lo que paso-_

 **Espio:** Bien Charmy cuéntanos porque estuviste desaparecido varios días

 **Charmy:** Bien les contare. Hace algunas noches estaba acompañado a mi padre en su trabajo como guardia nocturno, cuando de repente vi que el compañero de mi papá estaba inconsciente en el suelo porque fue atacado por Eggman y Mephiles…

 **Espio y Vector:** ¡Eggman y Mephiles!

 **Charmy:** Si y robaron las 7 esmeraldas caos…

 **Espio y Vector:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Charmy:** Y eso no es todo. Había otros 5 sujetos con ellos que no me acuerdo de su apariencia.

 **Vector:** ¡Oh no! Esto es grave, si Eggman y el resto logra encontrar la forma de usar las 7 esmeraldas estamos acabados. Recuerdas por donde viniste Charmy

 **Charmy:** Pues la verdad que no.

 **Espio:** Rayos, bueno no podemos hacer nada más que avisarle a tu padre

 **Vector:** Vamos

 _-Los tres van en busca del papá de Charmy-_

 **Charmy:** (toc…toc)

 **Guardia 2:** ¿Quién es?

 **Charmy:** Soy yo papá

 _-Entonces el papá sale a recibir a su hijo-_

 **Guardia 2:** Charmy. ¡Hijo que bien que ya estés en casa! ¿Pero como lograste escapar de Eggman?

 **Charmy:** Pasemos a la casa y te lo cuento todo

 **Guardia 2:** Así entren y pónganse cómodos

 _-Entonces todos entran y Charmy le cuenta lo que le paso con Eggman_

 **Guardia 2:** Ah con que eso paso, esto es muy serio

 **Vector:** Y no te acuerdas de los 5 sujetos raros

 **Charmy:** Los 5 sujetos raros solo me acuerdo que son más o menos, uno tenía color amarillo, el otros morado, 2 cachudos y el último es un fantasma

 **Guardia 2:** Eso si es información vital

 **Espio:** Pero no nos había dicho que no te acordabas de los otros

 **Charmy:** Si es verdad pero ahorita me acabo de acordar

 **Vector:** Bueno pero lo importante es que ya tenemos algo de información

 **Guardia 2:** Pero no te acuerdas donde queda la guarida de Eggman

 **Charmy:** Eso si no papá, lo siento

 **Guardia 2:** Bueno pero de allí podremos comenzar la investigación

 _-Fin del capitulo 9-_


	10. Capitulo 10: Creando el logo del maldad

**Bowser: ¿** Oye deberíamos crear algún logo para cuando hagamos que la gente nos reconozca?

 **Eggman:** Si es verdad

 **Wario:** Me gusta la idea

 _-Todos están de acuerdo con la idea y se ponen a trabajar. Al cabo de unas horas ... -_

 **Bowser Jr:** Miren el mío es el mejor

 **Waluigi:** No el mío es el mejor

 **Wario:** ¡No el mío!

 **Mephiles:** No el mío es mejor

 **Bowser:** No el mío

 **Rey Boo:** No el mío mío mío

 **Eggman:** No, definitivamente, es mejor que cualquiera de esas porquerías de dibujo

 _-Todos los demás se enojan y en una discusión sobre los logos, luego se agreden verbalmente pero justo cuando iban a empezar a agradecerse físicamente a Eggman se le ocurre una idea-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Hey chicos! Detengamos esta absurda pelea y mejor entre los 7 hagamos un logo. ¿Qué les parece?

 **Rey Boo:** Me parece bien, no es una buena idea que nos peleáramos por esto y causáramos un alboroto

 _-Eggman luego trae un lápiz y papel-_

 **Eggman:** Bien iniciemos con un círculo

 **Wario:** Que te parece una mano en puño

 **Eggman:** Me está gustando la idea

 **Waluigi:** Que también es un signo de división (/) a la derecha de la mano en puño

 **Eggman:** Bueno no se en que están pensando

 **Bowser:** ¡Ya se! Que tal el logo de Mario encerrado en un circulo de Prohibido

 **Eggman:** Esto si me está gustando.

 **Mephiles:** Y también el de Sonic a la par de Mario

 **Eggman:** Wow esa no se me me he visto

 **Bowser Jr:** y la mano en el puño dentro de una estrella

 **Eggman:** Bien está quedando fenomenal. Solo necesitamos una frase

 **Rey Boo:** Que tal "La resistencia es inútil"

 **Eggman:** Si queda perfecto ya que cuando se va a vivir a los 2 mundos habrá unos individuos que opondrán resistencia

 _-Luego de haber hecho su malévolo logo todos dicen esto-_

 **Todos:** Cuando generemos el caos, la historia nos recordaremos como los peores villanos (se ríen)

-El logo queda así: -

 _Fin del capitulo 10_

 _*** Mis diculpas pero la pagina no me permite publicar las imagenes y no se si sera permitido poner enlaces a otras paginas para que se vieran ***_


	11. Capitulo 11: Reflexionando

_-Volviendo al Reino Champiñón-_

 **Mario:** Hey Luigi ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Luigi:** No lo sé Mario

 **Mario:** A bueno, desde que Bowser entro a ese portal ya no hay problemas aquí por ende ya no hago nada

 **Luigi:** Si es cierto. Pero mira el lado bueno ya no tienes que rescatar a la Princesa Peach de la garras de Bowser

 **Mario:** Si es cierto.

 **Luigi:** ¿Pero crees que Bowser pueda volver algún día a causar problemas?

 **Mario:** Lo dudo mucho, ya que si quisiera volver tendría que crear una especie de portal y Bowser no tiene la tecnología para eso.

 **Luigi:** Es verdad. Oye que te parece si salimos a caminar un rato para distraernos

 **Mario:** Si no me parece una mala idea

 _-Los hermanos Mario deciden salir de su casa por un rato a caminar para quitar el aburrimiento-_

 _-Luego de unos minutos-_

 **Luigi:** ¿Cómo te sientes hermano?

 **Mario:** Mucho mejor

 _-Fin del capitulo 11-_


	12. Cap 12: Plan para borrar el pasado

**Peach:** Voy a pensar en un plan para poder atacar a Bowser. Daisy necesito ayudarme

 **Daisy:** Ok amiga

 _-Unos 2 minutos después-_

 **Daisy:** Ya se, que tal hagamos una fiesta ¡Si!

 **Melocotón:** Pero Daisy es lo hace unos días atrás

 **Daisy:** Es verdad (Yo quería otra fiesta)

 _-Luego a las dos se les ocurre una idea-_

 **Peach y Daisy:** ¡Ya se!

 **Daisy:** Que te parece que cada año el mismo día se celebra el día en que Bowser y los demás desaparecieron

 **Peach:** Me gusta la idea. Yo también tengo una idea que me parece que está en los próximos y ordenado la demolición del castillo de Bowser

 **Daisy:** Muy buena idea. ¿Pero quién desarmó el castillo de Bowser?

 **Melocotón:** Sencillo. Lo harían Mario y Luigi

 **Daisy:** Si esta buen la idea. ¿Pero no crees que eso es un trabajo muy grande para ellos dos?

 **Melocotón:** Ahora que las mencionas si es mucho trabajo

 **Daisy:** Que te parece que sí todos del Reino Champiñón destruimos el castillo

 **Peach:** Si me gusta la idea. Lo voy a programar para el día 1/09/2024. Ahora vamos con Toad para que le escriba la carta a Mario

 **Daisy:** ¡Y Luigi!

 **Melocotón:** Ah y si Luigi

 _-Las 2 princesas buscan a Toad-_

 **Melocotón:** ¡Sapo! ¡Sapo!

 _-Toad oye el llamado de Peach-_

 **Sapo:** Ya voy princesa

 _-Todo va corriendo hacia las dos princesas-_

 **Sapo:** Muy buenas

 **Peach y Daisy:** Buenas

 **Melocotón:** Toad necesito que le escribas una carta a Mario

 **Daisy:** ¡Y a Luigi!

 **Melocotón:** Ay si lo olvide. Toad la carta iría así

 _-Pagar le cuenta como iría la carta-_

 **Toad:** OK princesa. Cuando termine se las enviare

 **Melocotón:** Bien Toad ahora ve y escríbela

 _-Todo agarra un papel y lápiz y empieza a escribir la carta-_

 _-Al cabo de unos minutos-_

 **Sapo:** Vaya princesa allí esta solo necesita su firma

 **Melocotón:** Vaya ya la pongo

 _-Luego de unos segundos-_

 **Peach:** Ya está. Ve a la casa de Mario y Luigi y entrégasela

 **Sapo:** Enseguida princesa (Se va)

 **Daisy:** (al fin menciona a Luigi sin que yo le diga)

 _-Toda la venta del castillo y el cabo de unos minutos llega a la casa de Mario y Luigi_

 **Sapo:** Ya estoy aquí. Allí está el buzón lo pondré allí. Pero no creo que cuando vuelvan a salir al buzón, así que lo que quedará por debajo de la puerta para luego que se arrastre por debajo de la casa y entre

 _-Y Toad lo hace-_

 **Sapo:** Bien ya esta (Se va)

 _-Al cabo de unas horas Mario y Luigi llegan de su caminata_

 **Mario:** Que bien se siente

 **Luigi:** Si Mario ya me siento mejor

 _-Entran a la casa-_

 **Luigi:** Mira Mario una carta

 **Mario:** La leeré

"Queridos Mario y Luigi les escribo para invitarlos a la demolición del castillo de Bowser que se realizara el día 01/09/2024 para celebrar nuestra tan ahnelada paz , que hemos tenido que desearnos.

Atentamente: Princesa Peach "

Peach ❤

 **Mario:** Leíste esto Luigi

 **Luigi:** Si estoy emocionado ya no puedo esperar más

 **Mario:** Lo mismo digo

 _-Fin del capitulo 12-_


	13. Capitulo 13: Demolición

_-Al día siguiente Mario y Luigi van al castillo de Peach-_

 _-Luego Mario toca la puerta-_

 **Mario:** (toc…toc)

 **Peach:** ¿Quién es?

 **Mario:** Mario y Luigi

 **Peach:** pasen

 _-Mario y Luigi entran-_

 **Peach:** Gracias por venir. Ahora necesito que avisen a todo el reino que la demolición será a las 2:00pm

 **Luigi:** Pero solo nos mandaste la carta a Mario y a mí

 **Peach:** Si es cierto pero por favor avísenle al Reino Champiñón. Luego regresen aquí porque mi equipo les entregara TNT para que la repartan por el castillo y luego lo hacen volar

 **Mario:** Si me parece estupendo. Vamos Luigi

 **Luigi:** OK

 _-Luego Mario y Luigi salen del castillo y después van como locos por el Reino Champiñón anunciando el evento así:-_

 **Mario:** ¡Todo los habitantes del Reino Champiñón se tienen que reunir a las 2 de la tarde para ir luego al castillo de Bowser que va a ser demolido!

 **Luigi:** ¡Con TNT, ir puntuales para poder presenciar este acontecimiento que borrará lo que es el castillo de Bowser!

 _-Después de unas horas todos los habitantes del Reino Champiñón estaban cerca del castillo de la princesa Peach-_

 **Peach:** Todos vayamos al castillo de Bowser para poder apreciar su demolición

 **Habitantes:** ¡Si! ¡Al fin! ¡Borraremos ese maldito lugar del mapa! ¡Ya era hora!

 _-Luego todos fueron al castillo de Bowser-_

 _-Unos minutos después ya en el castillo de Bowser-_

 **Peach:** Les pediré a Mario y Luigi que pongan TNT por el castillo para luego explotarlo

 _-Entonces Mario y Luigi se ponen manos a la destrucción y al cabo de unos minutos luego de haber puesto la TNT en el castillo de Bowser Peach da un discurso antes de la demolición_

 **Peach:** Pueblo Champiñón estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar un evento único en nuestra historia, el Castillo donde vivía el villano Bowser hoy dejara de existir ya que él ha desaparecido. Pero el no despareció así no mas cruzo un portal hacia lo desconocido junto con su hijo, Wario, Waluigi y el Rey Boo y no tiene la tecnología para regresar. Así que le Mario nos hará los honores para que destruya el castillo pero antes alejémonos unos 50m para que nadie sufra daño

 _-Todos retroceden aproximadamente 50m-_

 **Peach:** Hoy si Mario haznos los honores

 **Luigi:** Si vamos hermano

 **Mario:** Bueno, ¿Están listos?

 **Todos:** ¡SI!

 **Mario:** No los escucho

 **Todos:** Si Mario estamos listos

 **Todos:** En 3…2…1…

 **Mario:** ¡AHORA!

 _-Mario aprieta el botón y el castillo se derrumba reduciéndolos a escombros-_

 _-Sin duda que si Bowser logra regresar algún día estará molesto y quera venganza-_

 **Todos:** ¡Si fue estupendo!

 **Peach:** En la noche en todo el Reino Champiñón habrá fiesta por este acontecimiento

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 _-Toda la gente del Reino Champiñón vuelve a sus casas para celebrar su victoria-_

 _-En la noche-_

 **Peach:** Todos diviértanse ya que a partir de este día en los siguientes años se realizara esta fiesta este mismo día en honor porque Bowser ya no está más aquí

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 **Peach:** La fiesta durara toda la noche hasta el amanecer

 _-Al cabo de unos minutos-_

 **Luigi:** es Daisy

 **Luigi:** Hola Daisy

 **Daisy:** ¡Oh! Hola Luigi

 **Luigi:** Oye no ¿crees que Bowser y los demás puedan volver algún día?

 **Daisy:** No Luigi es algo imposible. Pero si lo hiciera realmente estaría molesto y quera vengarse-

 **Luigi:** Si pero para que preocuparnos como dijiste es imposible

 **Daisy:** Mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta

 **Luigi:** Si es cierto mejor disfrutemos

 _-Fin del capitulo 13-_


	14. Cap 14: Wario y Waluigi los ladrones

_-En unas horas después de la fiesta en el Reino Champiñón-_

 **Wario:** Hola Waluigi no estás aburrido

 **Waluigi:** Si Wario, pero no se que hacer

 **Wario:** No se. ¿Qué te parece ser un Bowser ya Eggman que te diremos que vamos a salir un rato pero que en realidad? ¡Ir a robar!

 **Waluigi:** Si es verdad. Pero Wario no recuerdas que las 7 esmeraldas del caos te dieron una fuerza brutal ya que la velocidad de ese molesto Sonic

 **Wario:** Si es verdad pero si actuamos normal no sospecharan nada

 **Waluigi:** Entonces vamos a pedir permiso a Bowser ya Eggman

 _-Entonces Wario y Waluigi van a donde están Bowser y Eggman-_

 **Wario:** Yo hablare. Jefe Bowser

 **Bowser:** ¿Qué quieres Wario?

 **Wario:** Waluigi y tú quieres salir un poco afuera para conocer este mundo mejor

 **Bowser:** ¡SON IMBECILES LOS DOS O QUE! ¡NO PUEDEN SALIR HACI NO MÁS!

 **Eggman:** Espera Bowser puede que sea buena idea ya que nos estamos quedando sin dinero y necesitamos alguien que la ayude a seguirnos con el plan

 **Wario:** Ese era el plan del elfo

 **Bowser:** Bueno es verdad conociéndolos bien

 **Eggman:** ¿Pero son expertos en robar?

 **Waluigi:** ¡Si! De donde vengo robe junto a mi compañero muchas cosas

 **Eggman:** Solo déjenme crear máscaras a los dos para que nadie sepa de su rostro. Además sus cabezas son raras

 _-Eggman crea en unas horas las máscaras para Wario y Waluigi-_

 **Eggman:** Ya están

 _-Se las da a Wario y Waluigi-_

 **Bowser:** No la vayan a arruinar. ¡Si lo hacen los castigare a los dos!

 **Wario:** Confié en nosotros

 _-Wario y Waluigi se ponen las mascaras, agarran una gran bolsa donde estan el dinero y esperan que se haga noche_

 _-Ya en la noche-_

 **Waluigi:** Eggman donde podríamos hacer el robo

 **Eggman:** Pues en ... "Metrópolis Bank"

 **Wario:** Pero donde queda eso

 **Eggman:** Yo sé donde, pero les doy este radio comunicador para guiarlos

 **Bowser:** Si pero no es muy arriesgado que solo vayan los dos. Aun con sus poderes despertarían a todo el mundo en especial tu Wario

 **Wario:** Tiene razón

 **Bowser:** Lleven al Rey Boo les ayudara a deshacerse de los molestos guardias

 **Waluigi:** Pues ahora que lo dices no ahorraríamos un motón de problemas

 **Bowser:** Lo llamaé. Hola Boo ven necesito que me hagas una misión con Wario y Waluigi

 **Rey Boo:** Me llamaba jefe

 **Bowser:** Si quiero que acompaes a Wario y Waluigi

 **Rey Boo:** ¿Por qué?

 **Eggman:** Necesitamos el dinero de "Banco de Metrópolis" para seguir con el plan

 **Rey Boo:** Entonces los voy a acompañar

 **Bowser y Eggman:** ¡Buena suerte!

 _-Entonces el Rey Boo, Wario y Waluigi salen de la guarida rumbo a Metrópolis Bank-_

 _-En el camino-_

 **Radio (Eggman):** El banco se encuentra en unas calles arriba de ustedes

 **Wario:** Entendido

 _-Los tres siguen caminando hasta que están cerca de Metrópolis Bank-_

 **Radio (Eggman):** Recuerden primero tiene que entrar Boo para desactivar las cámaras y luego deshacerse de los guardias. Luego de que Boo se ha encargado de lo que dije anteriormente, ustedes dos, Wario y Waluigi, buscan la caja fuerte y ya saben qué hacer

 **Radio (Bowser):** Ya lo oyeron porque se arruinó porque se mordió en serios problemas a ustedes y al resto de nosotros

 **Radio (Eggman):** Cuando tengan el dinero vuelvan a contactarnos para se ustedes

 **Rey Boo:** Ya lo oyeron yo iré primero

 _-Entonces el Rey Boo entra al banco y busca la zona de vigilancia-_

 _-Al cabo de unos segundos la encuentra-_

 **Rey Boo:** Lo encontré

 _-Entra, pero curiosamente no hay guardias en ese momento así que Boo las desactiva y luego va con Wario y Waluigi-_

 **Rey Boo:** Ya están desactivadas las cámaras pero no he visto ninguna guardia, pero si llego a ver algo Wario y tú usaremos nuestras habilidades tu Waluigi harás de guardia

 **Wario:** Sí

 _-Los tres entran pero no ven ninguna anomalía, hasta que llegan a la caja fuerte-_

 **Waluigi:** Allí está la caja fuerte

 **Wario:** Bien con un golpe bastara para llevarnos el botín

 **Waluigi y Rey Boo:** ¡NO!

 _-Wario derriba la puerta y llama la atención de los guardias por el gran estruendo que hace-_

 **Guardia 1:** ¿Escuchaste eso?

 **Guardia 2:** Creo que el vino de la caja fuerte

 **Guardia 3:** ¡La caja fuerte! Alguien intenta robar el dinero

 _-Los 3 Guardias corren hacia la sala de la caja fuerte-_

 **Rey Boo:** Wario idiota ahora nos tendremos que encargar de los guardias

 **Waluigi:** Piensa las cosas antes de actuar

 _-En ese momento llegan los guardias-_

 **Guardia 2:** Alto allí o abriremos fuego

 **Wario:** Oh no ahora que haremos

 **Waluigi:** ¡Ya se!

 _-Waluigi usa su velocidad supersónica y derriba a los 3 guardias sin mucho esfuerzo-_

 **Waluigi:** Eso no los detendrán por mucho tiempo así que apurémonos

 _-Wario, Waluigi y el Rey Boo recogen todo el dinero y salen corriendo-_

 _-Luego de salir de la ciudad-_

 **Wario:** Nos libramos de esa

 **Rey Boo:** Pero gracias a Waluigi ya que si no tuviéramos nuestros poderes especiales de seguro encarcelados estuviéramos ahora mismo

 **Wario:** Cierto Boo. Utilizar la radio para comunicarnos con la base

 _-Waluigi usa el radio-_

 **Radio (Waluigi):** Tenemos el dinero, estamos cerca de la base abran la puerta-

 **Radio (Eggman):** Entendido

 _-La puerta de la base se abre y luego se cierra-_

 _-Ya dentro de la base-_

 **Bowser:** Excelente trae el dinero, pronto podremos volver al Reino Champiñón a hacer maldades otra vez

 **Eggman:** ¡Y aquí!

 **Bowser:** Cierto mejor descansemos

 _-Fin del capítulo 14-_


	15. Capitulo 15: Reunión de emergencia

_-Luego de lo sucedido en la noche anterior Sonic reúne a su equipo para hablar de lo que ocurrió y ver lo que se puede hacer-_

 **Sonic:** Gracias a todos por venir

 **Shadow:** ¿Pero por que nos ha reunido a todos aquí? ¡Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer!

 **Sonic:** Si lo se Shadow pero es algo muy serio

 **Amy:** ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese molesto Eggman?  
 **Sonic:** Lamentablemente si

 **Shadow: ¡** Me lo olía!

 **Sonic:** Hoy si lo explicare, hace unos días atrás robaron las 7 esmeraldas caos

 **Knuckles:** ¡¿Qué las 7 esmeraldas caos!? ¡Pero si estaban bajo mi cuidado!

 **Sonic:** Si pero lo que pasa es que el museo que las pedía me dio un vale de chilidogs de por vida si les daba las 7 esmeraldas del caos

 **Knuckles:** ¡SONIC! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez solo por un vale de chilidogs de por vida?!

 **Tails:** Cálmate Knuckles es cierto que la situación es bastante seria, pero por favor deja que Sonic termine de explicar

 **Sonic:** Luego a la mañana siguiente un guardia me dijo que los responsables de eso eran Eggman, Mephiles…

 **Silver:** ¡Oh no! ¡Eggman y Mephiles juntos eso es malo!

 **Sonic:** Si pero hay otros 5 sujetos que solo Tails y yo sabemos poco.

 **Blaze:** Bien di lo que sabes sobre esos 5 sujetos extraños

 **Sonic:** Diles Tails

 **Tails:** Bien, según el guardia 2 parecen hermanos, uno resalta el color amarrillo y el otro morado, los otros 2 son tortugas con cuernos uno es grande y el otro pequeño y el ultimo es un gran fantasma

 **Amy:** ¡Y esos nunca los había escuchado!

 **Shadow:** Si es bastante raro

 **Knuckles:** ¡De seguro son otros robots creación de Eggman!

 **Sonic:** ¡No creo! Ya que ningún robot creado por el ha generado grandes problemas

 **Blaze:** Entonces son nuevos aliados de Eggman y Mephiles y por ende enemigos nuestros

 **Silver:** De seguro

 **Sonic:** Y eso no es todo anoche hubo otro robo en la banco de Metrópolis y sospecho que fue Eggman junto a su grupo

 **Knuckles:** ¡Debemos buscara a Eggman y al resto y darles una lección!

 **Tails:** Pero Knuckles no sabemos donde está ubicada la base de Eggman

 **Knuckles:** Oh es cierto

 **Shadow:** Pensa las cosas bien antes de hablar Knuckles

 **Knuckles:** ¡Oye no digas que tengo que hacer!

 **Sonic: ¡** Ya calmensen chicos!

 _-En ese momento alguien toca la puerta-_

 **Rouge:** (toc…toc…)

 **Shadow:** ¿Quién eres? ¡Si eres Eggman, Mephiles o alguno de esos cinco sujetos será mejor que corras o si no te daré una lección!

 **Rouge:** ¡¿Qué?! Soy yo Rouge

 **Shadow:** Falsa alarma, pasa Rouge

 _-Rouge abre la puerta y ve a todo el grupo junto-_

 **Rouge:** ¿Por qué todos están reunidos aquí?

 **Sonic:** Porque es una reunión de emergencia. Y ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

 **Rouge:** Se me hizo tarde

 **Sonic:** Bueno te contare

 _-Sonic le cuenta lo sucedido-_

 **Rouge:** Vaya esto es malo

 **Amy:** y crees que Eggman y los demás no tengan los poderes de las esmeraldas del caos

 **Sonic:** No creo ya que solo Shadow, Silver y yo las podemos usar

 **Silver:** Si, pero Eggman puede construir una maquina y absorber el poder de las esmeraldas

 **Sonic:** No porque el poder de las esmeraldas es muy grande y si Eggman intenta eso la maquina exploratoria

 **Blaze:** Pero si Eggman encuentra la forma de absorber el poder de las esmeraldas del caos ¡estamos acabados!

 **Sonic:** Si es verdad pero Tails tiene un plan, mejor que él se los cuente

 **Tails:** Bien el plan es poner cámaras por todos las ciudades de Mobius por cierto las cámaras tiene visión nocturna

 **Shadow:** ¿Y que con eso?

 **Tails:** Que si Eggman intenta hacer algo malo las cámaras lo detectarán y nos avisara y podremos actuar rápido

 **Knuckles:** ¡Me gusta la idea!

 **Tails:** Bien solo voy a necesitar los materiales y tiempo para construirlos

 **Shadow:** ¡¿Qué!? ¡Creía que ya los tenías!

 **Tails:** Si eso sería perfecto pero Sonic hizo esta reunión hoy mismo y luego de eso comenzare a trabajar podrían ayudarme

 **Amy:** Pero Tails tu eres el único que entiende este tipo de tecnología

 **Tails:** Eso es verdad pero si me ayudan en lo que pueden ayudarme será mucho más fácil y rápido

 **Shadow:** Y que estamos esperando iniciemos ya

 **Silver:** Si pero primero hay que buscar los materiales

 **Sonic:** No te preocupes por eso ya los tenemos

 **Blaze:** Veo que ya tenían esto planeado

 **Sonic:** Algo así

 **Tails:** Bueno manos a la obra

 _-Fin del capitulo 15-_


	16. Capitulo 16: constuyendo las camaras

_-Luego de lo hablado anteriormente Sonic y su grupo se ponen a construir las cámaras de video vigilancia-_

 **Tails:** Bien necesito microchips, sensores, leds y un cuadro de metal para cubrir la parte electrónica de la cámara, ah y cables

 **Todos:** Entendido

 _-Así que todos buscan los materiales-_

 _-Luego de unos pocos minutos ya tienen los materiales y luego Tails mira un plano para ver como se arman-_

 **Tails:** Miren el plano así se armaría las cámaras

 **Knuckles:** Pero Tails solo tu entiendes eso, lo mejor será que lo hagas solo

 **Tails:** Si sería mejor pero me llevaría demasiado tiempo, además si lo hacemos todos al mismo tiempo será más rápido

 **Knuckles:** Bueno tienes razón

 _-Luego de esa charla empiezan a trabajar, hubieron unos pequeños problemas pero por suerte las cámaras estuvieron listas al final de día (eran aproximadamente 500 cámaras)-_

 **Tails:** Bien al fin terminamos

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 **Tails:** Ahora les mostrare la zona de control

 _-Todos siguen a Tails a la zona de control-_

 **Tails:** Miren la zona de control

 **Todos:** Wow

 **Shadow:** Se ve bien con esa pantalla gigante solo espero que eso nos ayude a atrapar a Eggman

 **Silver:** Y a Mephiles

 **Rouge:** No olviden a los otros 5 sujetos

 **Tails:** Ahora le pediré a Sonic que instale las cámaras y que las encienda para luego verlo en el monitor

 **Sonic:** Lo hare en un Sonic-segundo

 _-Luego Sonic va a toda velocidad instalando las cámaras por todo Mobius y se tarda unos segundos y luego vuelve a la base-_

 **Sonic:** Ya volví

 **Shadow:** Pues tardaste un poco

 **Sonic:** Oye se consiente de la cantidad de las cámaras, además tú te abrías tardado demasiado

 **Amy:** Bueno eso no importa ya que si lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros no es habríamos llevado mucho tiempo como dice Sonic

 **Tails:** Ya dejemos de discutir mejor encenderé la pantalla

 _-En ese momento Tails enciende la pantalla-_

 **Todos:** Wow

 **Silver:** Esta bien pero como nos avisara esta cosa de Eggman, Mephiles y los otros 5 sujetos

 **Tails:** Fácil solo pongo las características de los sujetos en la computadora y si coincide nos avisara con una alarma

 **Rouge:** Vaya estoy impresionada

 **Tails:** Bien escribiré las características en la computadora

 _Tails escribe las características de los villanos en la computadora-_

 **Tails:** Listo ya termine

 **Sonic:** Gracias por todos por haber venido si ocurre algo importante o obtenemos mas información les avisaremos

 _-Entonces todos se retiran-_

 _-Se despiden-_

 _-Luego de unos minutos-_

 **Tails:** Me siento cansado mejor durmamos ya Sonic (Bostezo)

 **Sonic:** Si tienes razón mejor durmamos ya (Bostezo)

 _-Se duermen-_

 _-Fin del capitulo 16-_


	17. Capitulo 17: Encuentro inesperado

-A la mañana siguiente Sonic se fue solo a su jornada matutina de correr un rato ya que Tails tenía que vigilar para que no hubiera nada sospechoso-

 **Sonic:** Me acompañas Tails

 **Tails:** No puedo Sonic tengo que vigilar

 **Sonic:** Es verdad lo había olvidado bueno entonces iré yo solo y si veo a Eggman, Mephiles o a esos otros 5 sujetos lo traeré acá y lo obligaremos a que hable

 **Tails:** Bien entonces nos vemos más tarde

 _-Sonic sale con su super velocidad del taller de Tails, luego de haber corrido unos minutos entro en una ciudad y se encuentra con alguien inesperado-_

 **Charmy:** ¡Hey Sonic!

 **Sonic:** ¡Charmy!

 **Charmy:** Hola

 **Sonic:** Hola… Espera un Sonic-segundo no eras tú que habías sido secuestrado por Eggman-

 **Charmy:** Si es verdad pero…

 **Sonic:** Mejor me cuentas en el taller de Tails

 **Charmy:** Espera ¿Qué?

 _-Luego Sonic se lleva a toda velocidad a Charmy al taller-_

 **Charmy:** ¡Oye espera vas muy rápido!

 **Sonic:** Si pero llegaremos en un momento

 _-Luego de unos segundos ya estaban en el taller de Tails-_

 **Tails:** Hola Sonic que rápido viniste (mira a Charmy) ¡Eh! Traes a Charmy contigo

 **Sonic:** Si y tiene información vital

 **Tails:** ¿Qué no habías sido secuestrado?

 **Charmy:** Si pero me dejas explicar

 **Tails:** Esta bien explícanos

 **Charmy:** Bien, una noche estaba con mi padre en el museo cuando le informe que encontré a su compañero inconsciente le aviso y luego vi a un hombre gordo con traje amarillo y morado que miraba las esmeraldas y luego le dije a mi papá y le llamo la atención al hombre gordo y de la nada Eggman, Mephiles y otros 4 sujetos atacaron a mi papá y luego quede en estado de Shock después una tortuga con cuernos regaño al hombre gordo que no mal recuerde le dijo Wario…

 **Sonic:** Espera anota Tails ese nombre de Wario

 **Tails:** Enseguida

 _-Tails anota el nombre de Wario en un papel-_

 **Sonic:** Continua

 **Charmy:** Bien. Luego me secuestraron y luego se robaron las 7 esmeraldas del caos y la tortuga con cuernos me amenazo que si no me callaba me atravesaría con sus garras luego me llevaron a su guarida que se encuentra bajo tierra…

 **Sonic:** Anota eso

 **Tails:** Enseguida

 _-Tails anota donde se encuentra la guardia-_

 **Charmy:** Luego me encerraron en una celda en los más oscuro y profundo de la base de Eggman

 **Tails:** y ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

 **Charmy:** Ah así fue en la noche siguiente agarre una piedra pequeña llame al guardia se la arroje y arruine al robot luego me puse el traje y nadie sospecho nada y cuando iba a la salida discutí con el encargado de la puerta de entrada ya salida pero por suerte me dio el OK y salí y pude escapar y luego se los conté a Espio, Vector y a mi papá

 **Sonic:** Si nos ha sido útil esa información Charmy gracias

 **Tails:** Pero sabes donde esta Espio y Vector

 **Charmy:** Pues no lo eh visto

 **Sonic:** Pero necesito que los traigas mañana aquí a las 9:30am y Tails y yo reuniremos a Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze y Rouge para decirles la nueva información e idear un plan

 **Charmy:** Bien entonces estaré aquí con Espio y Vector a las 9:30am

 **Sonic:** Bien entonces nos vemos

 **Charmy:** Nos vemos

 **Tails:** adiós

 _-Charmy se va-_

 _-Fin del capitulo 17-_


	18. Capitulo 18: Incovenientes y 1 ataque

***En este capitulo se verán a los villanos en acción, pasaran locuras y humillaciones por salvarse por no enfrentarse a lo desconocido, pasara algo que no se esperan***

*** ¡Que comience el capitulo 18! ***

 _-Pero luego de la charla de Sonic, Tails y Charmy tuvieron los, villanos ya estaban listos para su primer ataque-_

 **Eggman:** Bien chicos ya están listos

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 **Eggman:** Bien entonces entremos a la nave

 **Bowser:** Espera un momento ¿Dónde atacaremos primero?

 **Eggman:** Pues yo digo que aquí en Mobius

 **Bowser:** Pues yo digo que en el Reino Champiñón

 **Eggman:** ¡PUES YO DIGO QUE AQUÍ EN MOBIUS!

 **Bowser:** ¡PUES YO DIGO QUE EN EL REINO CHAMPIÑON!

 **Rey Boo:** ¡Ya calmensen! Mejor denle una partida de "piedra, papel, tijera" y el que gane tres veces seguidas será el primer lugar donde atacaremos primero

 **Eggman:** Estoy de acuerdo

 **Bowser:** Igual

 _-Bowser y Eggman se preparan para jugar "piedra, papel o tijera"_

 **Bowser:** 3…

 **Eggman:** 2…

 **Bowser:** 1…

 **Los dos:** ¡Ya!

 **Bowser:** (Saca piedra)

 **Eggman:** (Saca papel) ¡Ja! El papel cubre la pierda. ¡Gano!

 _-Eggman 1 Bowser 0-_

 _-2° ronda-_

 **Bowser:** (Saca tijera)

 **Eggman:** (Saca papel)

 **Bowser:** El papel es cortado por la tijera. ¡Gano!

 _-Eggman 1 Bowser 1-_

 _-Última ronda-_

 **Bowser:** (Saca pierda)

 **Eggman:** (Saca tijera)

 **Bowser:** La piedra aplasta la tijera

 _-Eggman 1 Bowser 2-_

 _-Bowser gana-_

 **Bowser:** ¡Yeah! Gane

 **Eggman:** (Algo molesto) Bueno no importa ya que generaremos el caos, todos entremos a la nave, Robots entren a la nave

 _-Los villanos y los robots de Eggman entran a la nave-_

 **Eggman:** Esperen, olvide el tele transportador multidimensional portable

 **Todos:** (Facepalm epic)

 **Eggman:** Ya vuelvo

 _-Eggman sale de la nave volando y luego busca la maquina tele transportadora multidimensional-_

 _-Después Eggman abre un portal hacia el Reino Champiñón (Supongamos) y luego vuelve a entrar en la nave-_

 **Bowser:** Pero ¿Cómo construiste la versión mini y tan rápido?

 **Eggman:** Mientras Wario, Waluigi y el Rey Boo robaban el dinero de Metrópolis Bank, yo construí la versión mini esa misma noche

 **Bowser Jr:** Impresionante, pero vámonos ya

 **Eggman:** Bien encenderé la nave

 _-Eggman enciende la nave-_

 **Eggman:** Allá vamos

 _-Todos se ríen-_

 _-La nave atraviesa el portal-_

 _Luego de unos segundos la nave estaba en otra dimensión-_

 **Eggman:** Llegamos

 **Wario:** ¡Pero no es el Reino Champiñón!

 **Waluigi:** ¡Es una isla!

 **Bowser:** ¡¿Qué?! Estas seguro que esa cosa no salió defectuosa

 **Eggman:** No puede ser si escribí "Reino Champiñón"

 **Bowser:** Entonces no sirve

 **Bowser Jr:** Bueno antes de continuar yo digo que veamos mas la isla

 _-Todos bajan de la nave-_

 _-Ven animales raros en esta isla pero a Wario le llama uno la atención-_

 **Wario:** Miren es un pollo con 3 ojos, digo que lo llevemos a la nave y lo hagamos la cena-

 _-Eggman le pega a Wario-_

 **Eggman:** No podemos agarrar a ese animal así no más. No sabemos si es comestible

 _-A lo lejos 2 niños ven a los villanos-_

 **Goten:** Mira ¿Quiénes son ellos?

 **Trunks:** No se vayamos a ver

 _-Goten y Trunks van volando hacia Eggman y el resto-_

 **Bowser:** (Viendo al cielo) ¿Pero? ... ¡¿WTF!? ¡Vienes 2 niños hacia nosotros y volando!

 **Eggman:** ¡¿Qué!? ¡Todos escóndansen!

 **Bowser:** No se podrá vienen muy rápido

 **Rey Boo:** Actuemos normal

 _-Goten y Trunks bajan al suelo-_

 **Trunks:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

 _-Pero en ese momento Goten y Trunks ven a Wario y Waluigi-_

 **Goten y Trunks:** Acaso son del circo y ese hombre gordo con traje amarillo y ese hombre alto y con traje morado son los payasos

 **Eggman:** (¿Qué diablos?) (Bueno si queremos librarnos de estos niños extraños tendremos que disimular)

 **Wario:** (¿Qué?)

 **Waluigi:** (¿Qué?)

 **Eggman:** (Da un codazo a Wario y Waluigi) Finjan ser payasos un rato. Mephiles escucha quiero que te transformes en ese liquido raro cuando tengamos a estos 2 niños distraídos tu los atacas por la espalda y salimos corriendo al Reino Champiñón

 **Mephiles:** Bien pensado Eggman

 **Goten:** ¿Y bien?

 **Eggman:** Oh si, bienvenidos sean niños al circo de Eggman. Como 1° acto tenemos a los payasos que van a saltar las cuerdas de fuego

 _-Eggman le da un codazo a Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario y Waluigi-_

 **Bowser:** Bowser y Bowser Jr quiero que hagan una cuerda de fuego y ustedes Wario y Waluigi quiero que la salten

 **Wario y Waluigi:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Eggman:** Solo háganlo

 _-Bowser y Bowser Jr hacen una cuerda de fuego y Wario y Waluigi van a empezar a saltar la cuerda-_

 **Eggman:** Bien contemos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…47, 48, 49 ,50) y llegamos a los 50 saltos

 **Goten y Trunks:** Si que bien estuvo queremos más

 **Eggman:** Como 2° acto tenemos a un fantasma bromista

 **Trunks:** Un bromista genial

 **Rey Boo:** ¿Qué le dijo el fantasma al payaso?

 **Goten:** ¿Qué le dijo?

 **Rey Boo:** Que mejore sus actos ya que apestan

 _-Silencio total-_

 **Goten y Trunks:** BUU

 **Rey Boo (Nervioso):** Mi novia me trata como aun filetito de carne. Y el amigo dice ¿Cuál es el problema? Y él responde Que es vegetariana

 _-Goten y Trunks se ríen-_

 **Eggman:** Como último acto Mephiles va a desaparecer

 **Goten:** Quiero ver eso

 **Mephiles:** Allá vamos (Se vuelve liquido)

 **Goten y Trunks:** ¡Wow! (Aplauden)

 _-Pero Mephiles va bajo tierra a atacar a Goten y Trunks-_

 _-Luego Mephiles les sale por detrás a Goten y Trunks-_

 **Mephiles:** Sorpres Madafackers

 _-Luego Mephiles le da un golpe en el cuello a Goten y Trunks que los deja inconscientes a los 2-_

 **Eggman:** Corramos a la nave

 **Wario:** ¿Qué tal si los llevamos con nosotros y los hacemos nuestros esclavos?

 **Eggman:** NO. Estos niños tienen algún poder extraño además no tengo tiempo para investigar y si lo hacemos nos podrían generar serios problemas y encima tengo el extraño presentimiento si los llevamos posiblemente nos meteremos en un gran problema

 _-Todos corren a la nave no sin antes abrir un portal al reino Champiñón-_

 _-Luego atraviesan el portal-_

 **Eggman:** Que suerte logramos escapar

 **Bowser:** Si tuvimos suerte

 _-Ya estando pero en las ruinas del castillo de Bowser-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Este es el reino Champiñón?

 **Bowser Jr:** No pero… ¿¡Qué?! ¡Papá mira!

 **Bowser:** ¿Qué pasa hijo? (Mira por la vitrina) ¿¡QUE?! ¡Pero si ese era mi castillo!

 **Eggman:** Que vivías en escombros

 **Bowser:** ¡NO! ¡De seguro son Mario y Luigi! ¡Malditos Mario y Luigi destruyeron mi hogar y el mi hijo lo pagaran muy caro! ¡Hey Rey Boo!

 **Rey Boo:** Que pasa

 **Bowser:** Quiero que traigas unos cuadros y cuando capturemos a Mario, Luigi y a Peach y volvamos al laboratorio de Eggman los encerres allí

 **Rey Boo:** Entendido. ¿Pero no será mejor que con la nave lleguemos allá?

 **Bowser:** Ah sí es cierto

 _-Pero a lo lejos va alguien en una escoba volando-_

 **Kamek:** Y esa nave de ¿Quién es?

 _-Kamek se acerca a la nave y ve quienes están adentro-_

 **Kamek:** Pero si son el señor Bowser, Bowser Jr, Rey Boo, Wario, Waluigi y otros 2 sujetos que nunca había visto

 **Eggman:** Y ese que está volando es la escoba ¿Quién es?

 **Bowser:** Ah sí es Kamek déjalo entrar Eggman

 _-Eggman abre la puerta de la nave y entra-_

 **Bowser:** ¿Dónde andabas Kamek?

 **Kamek:** Usted me dio las vacaciones que tanto le pedía señor

 **Bowser:** Es verdad lo había olvidado. Bueno no importa ahora iremos a la mansión embrujada de Boo y traeremos unos cuadros y luego atacaremos el Reino Champiñón y por último secuestramos a la princesa Peach

 **Kamek:** ¡Que malévolo plan! ¿Pero quiénes son ellos 2?

 **Bowser:** Ah sí, Kamek te presento al y a Mephiles. Pero luego te explico ahora ejecutemos el plan

 _-La nave se dirige a la mansión de Boo y todos entran y se llevan unos cuadros y luego van a atacar el Reino Champiñón-_

 **Mephiles:** Están listos

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 _-Luego de eso Bowser saca el altavoz y dice:-_

 **Bowser (Altavoz):** Reino Champiñón saluden a sus nuevos gobernantes Eggman, Mephiles, Wario, Rey Boo, Waluigi, Kamek, Bowser Jr y yo

 **Habitantes:** ¡¿Qué!?

 _-Pero unos héroes aparecen-_

 **Mario:** Pero si ya tenemos una gobernante

 **Luigi:** Y es la Princesa Peach

 **Bowser:** Pero si son los malditos hermanos Mario. ¡Todos al ataque!

 _-La nave aterriza y todos comienzan a atacar-_

 **Kamek:** Sera mejor que se preparen ¡Jajaja!

 _-Todos empiezan a atacar el Reino Champiñón-_

 _-Se oyen gritos de desesperación y luego de unos minutos de destrucción los villanos y héroes se ven las caras-_

 **Mario:** Alto allí Bowser ya detente si vas a ser derrotado una vez más

 **Bowser:** Yo no diría lo mismo Mario, mira a tu preciado Reino Champiñón reducido a ruinas igual como lo hicieron con mi castillo

 **Luigi:** Oh no vistes lo que queda de tu castillo

 **Bowser:** Si. Primero tuve que hacer el ridículo por salvarnos de una fuerza superior a la nuestra y ahora resulta que mi castillo ah sido destruido ahora pagaran el precio

 _-Empieza una batalla en la que Mario y Luigi llevan la ventaja pero luego…-_

 **Bowser:** Mephiles ayúdame

 **Mephiles:** Entendido

 _-Mephiles usa su habilidad otorgada por las esmeraldas del caos-_

 **Mario:** ¿Qué? ¡No puedo moverme! ¡Ah!

 **Luigi:** Yo tampoco ¡Ayuda!

 _-Los hermanos Mario caen al suelo-_

 **Mario:** ¡No!

 **Bowser:** Ja pues resulta que hoy gane Muajajajaja. Wario, Waluigi, llévenlos a la nave y amárrenlos bien y tu Mephiles vigílalos bien junto con Wario y Waluigi

 **Wario, Waluigi y Mephiles:** Entendido

 _-Wario, Waluigi y Mephiles llevan a Mario y Luigi a la nave y los amarran-_

 **Bowser:** Bien solo falta el plato fuerte y es la Princesa Peach, Eggman, Jr y Kamek me pueden ayudar

 **Kamek:** Claro

 **Eggman:** Esta bien

 **Bowser Jr:** Claro papi

 _-Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek y Eggman van al castillo de Peach, luego Bowser derriba la puerta-_

 **Bowser:** Bien busquémosla

 _-Luego de buscar un momento la encuentran-_

 **Peach:** ¡No Bowser!

 **Bowser:** Si princesa soy yo y mis secuaces

 **Peach:** Que le has hecho a Mario

 **Bowser:** Nada princesa solo te está esperando y si vienes conmigo lo volverás a ver

 **Peach:** No, no iré contigo

 **Bowser:** Bien entonces iras a la fuerza

 **Peach:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _-Bowser agarra a la princesa y la lleva a la nave-_

 **Eggman:** Volvamos al laboratorio ya no hay nada que hacer aquí

 _-Luego Eggman abre un portal hacia su laboratorio-_

 _-Lo atraviesan-_

 _-Ya en el laboratorio-_

 **Bowser:** Bien bajemos

 _-Todos bajan y llevan a Mario, Luigi y a la Peach amarrados-_

 **Bowser:** Bien Boo ya sabes qué hacer

 **Rey Boo:** Si

 _-El Rey Boo pone 3 cuadros en la pared-_

 _-Y luego inicia el ritual para poner a Mario, Luigi y a Peach en los cuadros-_

 **Rey Boo:** Aquí voy. Oh cuadritirus is to wen so adenteurs in to wel intirus was to Mario, Luigi itu Princesa Peach at sol well merendis ponquinius

 _-Y empiezan Mario, Luigi y la Princesa Peach empiezan a meterse en los cuadros_

 **Mario, Luigi y Peach:** ¡No! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

 **Peach:** ¡Y ahora quien nos salvara!

 **Bowser:** Lamento decirles que ¡NADIE!

 _-Todos se ríen-_

 **Mario, Luigi y Peach:** ¡No! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

 _-Luego de eso Mario, Luigi y Peach quedan dentro de los cuadros-_

 **Eggman:** Si estoy impresionado quisiera hacer lo mismo con Sonic y los demás

 **Rey Boo:** No hay problema solo voy a necesitar sus nombres

 **Eggman:** ¡Perfecto!

 _-Todos se vuelven a reír-_

 _-Fin del capítulo 18-_


	19. Capitulo 19: 2 Reunión

*****Este capitulo será algo corto mis disculpas por ello pero próximamente vendrá un capitulo largo y serán los protagonistas los que menos se imaginan*****

 _-Al día siguiente después del encarcelamiento en un cuadro mágico de Mario, Luigi y la Princesa Peach. Sonic vuelve a reunir a su grupo pero esta vez con nueva información-_

 **Sonic:** Bienvenidos de vuelta

 **Rouge:** ¿Tienes nueva información de Eggman, Mephiles y esos otros 5 sujetos?

 **Sonic:** Si dejare que Tails les diga

 **Shadow:** Dinos la nueva información rápido, quiero darle su merecido a esos Fakers

 **Tails:** Bien (Agarra una libreta con la información) según lo que nos dijo Charmy unos de los sujetos se llama Wario…

 **Todos:** ¿Wario?

 **Silver:** No me suena

 **Amy:** Que nombre tan raro y feo

 **Tails:** y Que la base de Eggman está bajo tierra

 **Vector:** Charmy ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esa información antes?

 **Charmy:** Se me había olvidado

 **Vector:** Charmy esto es serio

 **Charmy:** Si lo se

 **Knuckles:** Pero por lo menos ya tenemos nueva información

 **Shadow:** ¿Has visto actividad sospechosa estos últimos días Tails?

 **Tails:** La verdad no

 **Sonic:** ¿Sabes en que parte debajo de la tierra está la guarida de Eggman?

 **Charmy:** La verdad no. Cuando escape no volví a ver para atrás

 **Knuckles:** Yo digo que empecemos a buscar la guarida

 _-Entonces todos salen en busca de la guarida de Eggman_

 _-Fin del capitulo 19-_


	20. Capítulo 20: 2 ataque

_-Pero luego de eso los villanos…-_

 **Wario:** Que aburrido estoy

 **Bowser Jr:** Igual

 **Rey Boo:** Oye Eggman no crees ¿Que es momento de hacer un ataque aquí en Mobius?

 **Eggman:** ¿Pero no es muy arriesgado por ese maldito erizo?

 **Bowser:** Pero Eggman se te olvida que tenemos los poderes de las esmeraldas caos

 **Eggman:** Cierto lo había olvidado

 **Rey Boo:** ¡Yo digo que ataquemos ya!

 **Waluigi:** ¡Si! ¡Lo mismo digo!

 **Eggman:** Esperen un momento salir así no más. Lo mejor será que subamos a mi nave y ataquemos el lugar más cercano

 **Kamek:** No te preocupes Eggman la magia esta de mi lado

 **Eggman:** Me alegra saberlo

 **Mephiles:** Entonces ¿Atacamos o no?

 **Eggman:** Si atacaremos

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 **Eggman:** Todos suban a la nave y nos dirigiremos a un lugar cercano

 _-Todos suben a la nave-_

 **Eggman:** Recuerden que vamos a conquistar el planeta

 **Mephiles:** Y si algún individuo se resiste lo asesinan

 **Eggman:** Y si Sonic y su grupo aparecen los atacamos y si logramos secuestrar a alguno lo obligamos a hablar de sus planes y si eso no funciona Rey Boo ya sabes qué hacer

 **Rey Boo:** Si

 **Eggman:** Esperen ¿Dónde está Bowser?

 _-Bowser está mirando el cuadro de Peach-_

 **Bowser:** Oh princesa que hermosa eres dentro de ese cuadro

 **Eggman:** Oh no. Bowser Jr llama a tu padre

 **Bowser Jr:** Enseguida

 _-Bowser Jr baja de la nave-_

 **Bowser Jr:** Papá, papá

 **Bowser:** Oh princesa

 **Bowser Jr:** No me deja otra alternativa

 _-Bowser Jr hace un látigo de fuego y azota a Bowser-_

 **Bowser:** Auuu. ¿Quién hizo eso? (Mira a Bowser Jr) JR NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO O TE CASTIGO

 **Bowser Jr:** No papá mira se te había olvidado que vamos a atacar una zona de Mobius

 **Bowser:** Ah lo había olvidado viendo el cuadro de Peach, vámonos a la nave

 _-Los 2 vuelven a la nave-_

 **Eggman:** ¿Qué te había pasado?

 **Bowser:** Me quede dormido viendo el cuadro de Peach

 **Eggman:** (Este Bowser) Bueno no importa vámonos

 _-Eggman enciende la nave y abre la puerta de la guarida y salen a hacer su malvado plan-_

 _-Fin del capitulo 20-_


	21. Capitulo 21: Viaje a otro mundo

_-Volviendo al Reino Champiñón, Daisy vuelve a visitar a su amiga Peach-_

 **Daisy:** Estoy ansiosa de ver a mi amiga

 _-Daisy camina unos minutos-_

 _-Pero al llegar se encuentra con una gran sorpresa-_

 **Daisy:** ¿Pero? ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Cómo es que el Reino Champiñón está en ruinas?

 _-Daisy sale corriendo hacia un habitante-_

 **Daisy:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Habitante:** Ayer el reino fue atacado por Bowser…

 **Daisy:** ¡¿Qué Bowser!? ¡¿Pero que no había desparecido?!

 **Habitante:** Si es verdad pero no ataco solo, ataco con Wario, Waluigi, su hijo, el Rey Boo, Kamek y otros 2 sujetos que nunca había visto

 **Daisy:** ¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo son esos sujetos?

 **Habitante:** Pues no me acuerdo bien solo me acuerdo que uno es humano con forma de huevo

 **Daisy:** ¿Con forma de huevo?

 **Habitante:** Si es raro y el otro sujeto raro parecía un erizo humanoide

 **Daisy:** ¿Y eso? Esos sujetos nunca los había visto. De seguro no son de este mundo

 **Habitante:** a lo mejor

 **Daisy:** Ha visto a la Princesa Peach, a Luigi y a Mario

 **Habitante:** (!) Ahora que me acuerdo Bowser se llevo a Mario y Luigi a una nave

 **Daisy:** ¡Oh no! ¿Sabe algo de Peach?

 **Habitante:** Desgraciadamente no. Es toda la información que le puedo dar princesa Daisy

 **Daisy:** Buscare a Mario y Luigi y los traeré de vuelta. Ah y gracias por tu ayuda

 **Habitante:** de nada

 _-Daisy se despide-_

 **Daisy:** Me pregunto si Peach estará en su castillo

 _-Pero en ese momento alguien viene-_

 **Prof. :** eh vuelto de mis vacaciones (mira el Reino Champiñón) ¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo es que el Reino champiñón está en ruinas? (Luego ve a Daisy) Oh es la Princesa Daisy le preguntare si sabe algo

 _-El profesor sale corriendo hacia donde esta Daisy-_

 **Prof. :** Muy buenas princesa Daisy. ¿Sabe lo que ha pasado?

 **Daisy:** Pues hace poco me entere (Le cuenta al profesor lo que ocurrió)

 **Prof. :** ¡Oh no! Esto es muy grave, será mejor que vayamos al castillo a ver si la Princesa Peach está allí

 **Daisy:** Si vayamos a ver

 _-Los dos se dirigen al castillo-_

 _-Pero al llegar-_

 **Toad:** ¡No princesa!

 **Toadsworth:** ¡Princesa! ¿Dónde estás?

 **Daisy:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Toad:** La princesa fue secuestrada por Bowser

 **Prof. :** Oh no

 **Toadsworth:** Pero tenemos a Mario y Luigi para que la rescaten

 **Daisy:** (suspira) lamentos decirles que Mario y Luigi tampoco están aquí fueron secuestrados por Bowser

 **Toad y Toadsworth:** ¡¿Qué!? Y como le haremos

 **Daisy:** Pues tendríamos que ir nosotros mismos pero tengo el extraño presentimiento que no están en este mundo

 **Toad:** ¡¿Qué!?

 **Toadsworth:** ¡Oh no! Así nos será imposible rescatar a la princesa, Mario y Luigi

 _-Pero el profesor se acuerda de algo-_

 **Prof. :** (Debería decirles o no) (Pero es algo secreto) (No importa esto es muy serio, además la princesa Peach, Mario y Luigi están en peligro) Miren les diré algo en que eh estado trabajando

 **Los 3:** ¿El qué?

 **Prof. :** Es una maquina que puede viajar en diferentes dimensiones, la cree antes de que me fuera de vacaciones y la iba a probar cuando volviera de vacaciones pero veo que estamos en una situación crítica y digo que vayamos a mi laboratorio y la probemos

 **Toadsworth:** ¿Crees que eso nos ayude a encontrar a la princesa?

 **Prof. :** Si ya que esos 2 sujetos parecen ser de otro mundo y Bowser está trabajando con ellos y no sabemos qué otra fechoría podrían estar tramando

 **Daisy:** Entonces vayamos ya

 _-Entonces los 4 se dirigen al laboratorio del profesor-_

-Al llegar-

 **Prof. :** Abriré la puerta-

 _-El profesor abre la puerta-_

 **Prof. :** Pasen adelante

 _-Todos entran y luego se cierra la puerta-_

 _-Luego Toad, Toadsworth y Daisy ven el laboratorio-_

 **Prof. :** Disculpen el desorden, no suelo recibir visitas

 **Daisy:** ¿Dónde está el aparato en que estabas trabajando?

 **Prof. :** Ah sí solo síganme y llegaremos luego

 _-Todos siguen caminando unos segundos y llegan a donde está el aparato-_

 **Prof. :** Ya llegamos

 **Toadsworth:** ¿Dónde está el aparato?

 **Prof. :** Allí sobre la mesa

 **Toad:** ¿Eso es? Es algo pequeño

 **Prof. :** Si pero admiren el "Teleporter 1000"

 **Daisy:** ¿Cómo funciona?

 **Prof. :** Bien primero se enciende el aparato, luego se escribe el destino a donde se quiere ir, después se presiona "OK" luego se abre un portal hacia el lugar de destino con el botón "ON/OFF portal"

 **Toadsworth:** Pero hay un problema ¡No sabemos donde esta Bowser ahora!

 **Prof. :** Dios mío es verdad pero no hay problema para eso existe el botón "RANDOM" que consiste que el aparato elegirá el lugar al azar y nos teletransportaremos

 **Toad:** Me parece bien pero algo inesperado

 **Prof. :** Si es verdad pero si no encontramos el lugar donde esta Bowser solo escribimos "Reino Champiñón" y volvemos aquí

 **Daisy:** Bueno pero yo quiero aventurarme para rescatar a Luigi, Mario y a la Princesa Peach ¿Quién está conmigo?

 **Los tres:** ¡YO!

 **Daisy:** Iremos a lo desconocido y los traeremos de vuelta

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 **Prof. :** Bien entonces presionare el botón "Random"

 _-El profesor presiona el botón "Random" después el botón "ON/OFF teleporter" y se abre un portal-_

 **Prof. :** Bien listos para lo desconocido

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 _-Luego todos entran al portal y al cabo de unos segundos estaban en otro lugar-_

 _-Ya en otro mundo-_

 **Prof. :** Bien cerrare el portal

 _-El profesor cierra el portal-_

 **Daisy:** ¿Dónde estamos?

 _-Fin del capitulo 21-_


	22. Capitulo 22: Sorpresa y encuentro

**Daisy:** ¿Dónde estamos?

 **:** No lo se

 **Toadsworth:** Parece una guarida

 **Toad:** ¿Sera la guarida donde esta Bowser y los demás?

 **Daisy:** Tal vez. Pero si nos quedamos discutiendo no lo sabremos, yo digo que investiguemos mejor este lugar y busquemos a Mario, Luigi, y a Peach

 **:** Bien pensado pero hoy que ir con cuidado pueden estar aquí.

 _-Entonces todos caminan, luego de unos momentos-_

 **Toadsworth:** ¿Qué raro? ¿No están y no hay guardias?

 **:** Si es bastante raro

 **Toad:** Miren un letrero

 _-Todos ven el letrero-_

 **Toad:** ¿Qué dice?

 **Daisy:** Dice el "Egg-cabalozo"

 **Toadsworth:** ¿Egg? ¿Qué significa?

 **:** No tengo idea lo más probable es que allí tienen a Mario, Luigi y a la princesa

 **Daisy:** ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Bajemos! (toma una antorcha)

 _-Todos bajan-_

 **Toad:** Que oscuro esta aquí

 **Daisy:** Tranquilo Toad recuerda que estas con nosotros

 _-Al llegar a las celdas-_

 **Toad:** ¿Chicos están aquí?

 **Toad:** No responden

 **:** Revisemos todas las celdas

 _-Todos revisan las celdas sin obtener resultados-_

 **Toadsworth:** No están aquí. ¿Dónde podrían estar? ¡Estoy pensando en lo peor que les pudo haber pasado!

 **:** No pierdas la esperanza sigamos buscando en resto de la guardia

 _-Todos vuelven a subir y siguen buscando-_

 **Daisy:** ¿Dónde los podrían tener?

 **:** Miren dice "habitación central"

 **Toadsworth:** Entremos

 _-Todos entran-_

 **Toad:** ¡Qué grande es esta habitación!

 **:** Separémonos

 _-Todos se separan-_

 _-Unos momentos después-_

 **Daisy:** Se ve quemado aquí, de seguro Bowser lo hizo

 **:** Mmm encontré una libreta que dice "Planes de Eggman"

 _-El profesor la abre-_

 **:** Veo que hay muchos planes fallidos y otro que dice "Plan para derrotar a Sonic con la creación perfecta". ¿Eggman? ¿Sonic? Me llevare esto conmigo

 _-En otra parte-_

 **Toadsworth:** mmm parece esto un ropero (abre el ropero) hay muchas camisas rojas y pantalones negros (cierra el ropero) (luego voltea y ve una zapatería) todos los zapatos son exactamente iguales

 _-Luego-_

 **:** vengan encontré algo importante

 _-Daisy y Toadsworth van hacia el profesor-_

 **Daisy:** Bien pero yo solo vi un pedazo de pared quemada, de seguro Bowser lo hizo

 **Toadsworth:** Pues yo encontré muchas camisas rojas, pantalones negros y zapatos negros

 **Prof. :** Pues encontré una libreta con el nombre de "planes de Eggman" (Se los muestra)

 **Daisy y Toadsworth:** ¿Eggman?

 **Daisy:** De seguro es uno de esos sujetos extraños que me conto el aldeano

 **Toadsworth:** Tiene que ser

 **Prof. :** Pero no es todo, todos los planes han sido fallidos pero hay uno solo con titulo "Plan para derrotar a Sonic con la creación perfecta" (se las muestra)

 **Daisy y Toadsworth:** ¿Sonic?

 **Toadsworth:** Sera acaso el enemigo de ese tal Eggman

 **Daisy:** Posiblemente

 **Prof. :** ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está Toad?

 _-Luego pasa algo impactante-_

 **Toad:** (Gritando) ¡Aaaaah! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

 **Daisy:** Oh no eso no se oye bien vayamos rápido

 _-Todos corren hacia donde esta Toad-_

 **Toad:** ¡Noooooo!

 **Daisy:** Es otra habitación dice "Sala de la derrota"

 _-Todos entran y ven algo que los impacta-_

 **Todos:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Prof. :** ¡No puede ser! ¡Los 3 están dentro de los cuadros!

 **Daisy:** ¿Quién pudo hacer eso?

 **Toadsworth:** ¡No princesa!

 **Prof. :** Solo pudo hacerlo el Rey Boo

 **Toad:** Oh no y como los liberamos

 **Prof. :** Me temo que la única forma de liberarlos de la maldición es derrotando al Rey Boo

 **Toadsworth:** Eso será muy difícil

 **Daisy:** Pero no tenemos opción

 _-Pero en ese momento-_

 _-El grupo de Sonic estaba cerca de la guarida-_

 **Charmy:** Debemos estar cerca

 **Sonic:** Pero como sabremos donde está la guarida si esta bajo tierra

 **Tails:** Debe estar camuflada como pasto pero al pisarla se oirá un ruido metálico

 **Knuckles:** Y es allí donde tendré que hacer un hoyo para entrar

 **Tails:** Exacto

 _-unos segundos después-_

 **Sonic:** Bien todos salten y si detectan algo metálico avisen a Knuckles

 _-Luego todos empiezan a saltar-_

 **Amy:** (Saltando) (oye un ruido metálico) oigan oí algo metálico

 **Knuckles:** Allá voy

 _-Knuckles va corriendo-_

 **Knuckles:** A un lado Amy, abriré un agujero para poder entrar

 _-Knuckles empieza a cavar y luego de haber roto un parte metálica de la entrada se hace un agujero donde se puede entrar-_

 **Knuckles:** Vale ya podemos entrar

 _-Todos entran-_

 **Sonic:** Hola hay alguien en casa

 _-Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth y el profesor oyen la voz de Sonic-_

 **Toad:** Oyeron esa voz de seguro es ese tal Eggman que dice en la libreta

 **Prof. :** no tenemos otra opción que escondernos

 _-Todos se esconden en el mismo lugar_

-Pero luego-

 **Daisy:** No ya me canse de esconderme, yo digo que los enfrentemos

 **Toadsworth:** No princesa es muy arriesgado

 _-Luego todo el grupo entra-_

 **Shadow:** Siento que alguien mas esta aquí

 **Daisy:** Aquí voy 1…2… y ¡3!

 _-Daisy ataca por sorpresa a Shadow-_

 **Daisy:** Tú debes ser Eggman el que se alió a Bowser

 **Shadow:** ¿Qué? (golpea a Daisy y la manda a volar)

 **Toad, Toadsworth y el profesor:** ¡Princesa Daisy! (todos salen corriendo hacia donde está Daisy)

 **Toad:** ¿Princesa está bien?

 **Daisy:** Si estoy bien

 **Silver:** Ustedes deben ser los sujetos raros que robaron las 7 esmeraldas caos y se aliaron a el

 **Los 4:** ¿Qué?

 **Blaze:** No se hagan mejor entregesen

 **Charmy:** No esperen un momento, ellos no son los sujetos raros

 **Tails:** Entonces ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 **Toadsworth:** Un momento primero que ese animal negro se disculpe con Daisy

 **Shadow:** Oye primero soy un erizo y segundo ella me ataco primero

 **Toadsworth:** (Bueno es verdad) Entonces discúlpense los dos

 **Daisy:** Discúlpame creía que era ese tal Eggman

 **Shadow:** (sarcásticamente) Creí que eras uno de esos sujetos raros (Si hubieras sido uno de esos te hubiera eliminado aquí mismo). Espera un momento ¿me confundiste con Eggman?

 **Daisy:** No soy de este mundo ni los otros 3

 **Tails:** En eso me voy fijando. Son del mundo donde están los otros 5 sujetos raros

 **Sonic:** Bueno pero primero te presentare a mi grupo ellos son Tails, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Rouge y yo Sonic

 **Daisy:** ellos son Toad, Toadsworth, el Prof. y yo la princesa Daisy

 **Sonic:** ¿Eres una princesa?

 **Daisy:** Si

 **Sonic:** No esperaba que alguien de la realeza fuera muy valiente

 **Daisy:** Bueno somos pocas que somos así

 **Rouge:** Disculpe que interrumpa pero que hacen en el laboratorio de Eggman

 **Daisy:** Ah si buscamos a nuestros amigos Mario, Luigi y la princesa Peach pero luego de explorar un rato los encontramos encerrados en 3 cuadros

 **Rouge:** Oh vaya

 **Prof. :** Pero necesito que nos digan cómo se llama esos sujetos raros. Aquí tengo una libreta que dice "Planes de Eggman"

 **Sonic:** Eggman es nuestro enemigo principal

 **Prof. :** ¿Y el otro?

 **Sonic:** Mephiles es un erizo negro pero con la diferencia que tiene poderes y puede modificar su cuerpo para pasar por zonas estrechas

 **Toad:** Los 2 se oyen peligrosos

 **Tails:** lo son. Ustedes nos podrían decir como son los otros sujetos

 **Daisy:** Con gusto. Bowser: es el enemigo principal de Mario y Luigi, puede lanzar fuego por la boca y es una tortuga con cuernos. Su hijo Bowser Jr: es igual a él en apariencia solo es más pequeño. Wario: es el archienemigo de Mario, tiene camisa amarilla y pantalón morado parece un payaso. Waluigi: es el archienemigo de Luigi, tiene camisa morada oscura y pantalón negro también parece payaso. El Rey Boo: es un fantasma con coronas y tiene el poder de poner a sus víctimas en cuadros

 **Vector:** Lo mismo que le hizo que a Mario, Luigi y a Peach

 **Daisy:** Si y por ultimo tenemos a Kamek…

 **Espio:** Espera que no eran 5 sino que 6

 **Daisy:** Bueno el también ataco al reino champiñón, Kamek es un mago aliado de Bowser

 **Knuckles:** Oh vaya

 **Sonic:** Su mundo se divide en reinos

 **Daisy:** Si esta el Reino Champiñón allí vive la princesa Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadsworth, el profesor, El Reino de Bowser allí vive Bowser y Bowser Jr, también tenemos el Reino Sarasaland allí vivo yo, entre muchos otros mas

 **Amy:** ¿Cómo son Mario, Luigi y la Princesa Peach?

 **Prof. :** Lo mejor ser que vayamos a la "habitación de la derrota" allí están ellos

 _-Todos se dirigen a la habitación de la derrota-_

 _-Luego de entrar, todos se impactan-_

 **Toad:** El de rojo es Mario, el verde es Luigi y la mujer es la princesa Peach

 **Tails:** Ese Rey Boo es oye muy peligroso

 **Daisy:** Lo es

 **Knuckles:** Bueno lo mejor será buscar a Eggman y a los demás y ponerlos en su lugar

 _-Pero en ese momento Toad se desliza y se golpea la cabeza con un cuadro de Eggman que revela un secreto_

 **Toad:** (se desliza) ¡aaaahh! (luego se golpea con un cuadro de Eggman) ¡ouch! (El cuadro cae y revela una caja fuerte)

 **Todos:** una caja fuerte

 **Sonic:** Knuckles rompe esa caja fuerte para ver que hay dentro

 **Knuckles:** En seguida

 __ _-Knuckles golpea la caja fuerte hasta romper la parte delantera y encuentra algo que los impacta-_

 **Knuckles:** ¡No puede ser!

 **Sonic:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Knuckles:** ¡Las…las esmeraldas caos están grises!

 **Todos:** ¿¡Qué?!

 **Silver:** Imposible

 **Tails:** Esto no puede estar pasando

 **Shadow:** Esto pasa por lo idiota que es Sonic. Solo por unos chilidogs

 **Sonic:** Oye sé que esto es muy grave pero no es momento de culpar a nadie la prioridad ahora es derrotar a Eggman y a los demás y que las esmeraldas caos vuelvan a la normalidad

 **Prof. :** Disculpen pero ¿Qué son las esmeraldas caos?

 **Knuckles:** ¡Que no saben que son las esmeraldas caos!

 **Sonic:** Calmado Knuckles recuerda ellos no son de aquí

 **Knuckles:** ¡Oh! Es verdad

 **Sonic:** Las esmeraldas caos son unas esmeraldas que tienen un poder infinito. Pero si cae en manos equivocadas sería catastrófico

 **Prof. :** Cielos

 **Sonic:** Lo mejor será que alguien tenga las esmeraldas y vayamos a detener a Eggman y a los otros

 **Daisy:** ¡Quiero vengar a Mario, Luigi y a mi amiga Peach!

 _-Todos salen en buscan de los villanos-_

 _-Fin del capitulo 22-_


	23. Capitulo 23: Conquista de Mobius

_-Pero volviendo con los villanos-_

 **Eggman:** Miren estamos cerca de una ciudad

 **Bowser:** Si al fin podre atacar sin preocuparme por ese molesto Mario

 **Eggman:** Si pero te recuerdo que tenemos a ese maldito erizo y su grupo

 **Bowser:** Es verdad pero si se atreven a interferir los daremos su merecido

 **Bowser Jr:** así se habla papá

 **Wario:** ¿Podremos robar cosas?

 **Bowser:** Si ya que generaremos el caos

 **Waluigi:** ¡Si!

 **Rey Boo:** Yo poseeré cuerpos de habitantes para hacer maldades

 **Bowser:** Bien dicho Boo

 **Kamek:** usare mi magia

 **Eggman:** Yo me quedare en la nave por si las cosas se complican. Primero hablare con el micrófono para decirles quienes mandan ahora, pero si se niegan a aceptarnos ustedes atacan y no se olviden de sus poderes

 **Todos:** ¡si! ¡Atacaremos con todo!

 _-Luego de eso la nave entro a la ciudad-_

 **Eggman:** (coge el micrófono) Ciudadanos de Mobius admiren a sus nuevos líderes Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, El Rey Boo, Kamek, Mephiles y yo el

 **Habitante:** ¡¿Qué?! No aceptaremos a un gobernante así no más menos si eres tu Eggman

 **Habitante:** Ya nos has causado muchos problemas todos estos años

 **Habitante:** Ríndete de una vez y se une persona normal y corriente

 **Habitante:** Apestas

 **Habitante:** Eres un huevo podrido

 _-Eggman enfurece-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Ah! Malditos sean yo queriendo ser amable y ustedes me salen con insultos. Ustedes se lo buscaron. Todos ya saben qué hacer

 **Todos:** ¡Si!

 _-La nave baja a tierra-_

 **Eggman:** ¡Todos al ataque!

 **Todos:** (Gritos de guerra)

 **Eggman:** (detiene a Mephiles) ¡No! Deja que esos idiotas ataquen mientras solo observamos y si algo sale mal ejecutamos "el plan B"

 **Mephiles:** ¡Bien pensado! Así si atrapan a esos idiotas nosotros ejecutamos el verdadero plan

 **Eggman:** Exacto

 _-De vuelta con los otros-_

 **Bowser:** Jr hagamos látigos y reduzcamos esta ciudad a cenizas

 **Bowser Jr:** Si papá

 _-Los 2 hacen látigos y empiezan a quemar la ciudad-_

 **Habitante:** ¡aaaah! ¡Mi casa!

 **Bowser:** ¡Sufre! ¡Muajajajaja! (Siguen lanzando fuego tanto con el látigo como por la boca)

 **Bowser Jr:** Miren ese cuadro sería una lástima que alguien lo quemara (con aliento de fuego) (lo quema)

 **Pintor:** No mi cuadro maldito seas

 **Bowser Jr:** Como me dijiste si quieres seguir viviendo será mejor que corras

 **Pintor:** ¡Aaaah! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

 **Bowser Jr:** Corre, corre o el fuego te alcanzara y quemara jajaja

 **Pintor:** ¡aaaah! ¡Ayuda!

 _-Ahora Kamek-_

 **Kamek:** (Va en su escoba) ya sé que hare desaparece cosas (empieza a hacer que desaparecer cosas)

 **Habitantes:** ¡aaaah!

 **Kamek:** (hace un martillo controlado por la magia) ahora a destruir, si destruir (Empieza a destruir cosas) si jajaja adiós casas, bancas, ¡de todo! (Sigue destruyendo)

 _-Ahora el Rey Boo-_

 **Rey Boo:** Asustare a la gente que huye (Se hace invisible) (Se acerca a alguien) ¡Booo!

 **Habitante:** ¡Aaaah! (Sale corriendo como alma que se lo lleva el diablo)

 **Rey Boo:** (Ve a 2 sujetos) mmm, parecen un conejo y un gato me acercare a ellos (Se hace invisible) (luego se acerca a los 2) ¡Booooooo!

 **Cream:** ¡Ah! Un fantasma

 **Cheese:** (chao, chao) (asustado)

 _-Pero-_

 **Big:** No me asuste

 **Rey Boo:** (¡que! Bueno poseeré a ese gato) (El Rey Boo se mete dentro de Big)

 **Big (poseído): (** Empieza a hacer ruidos raros)

 **Cream:** ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Big (poseído):** al fin tengo el control de este animal (mira a Cream)

 **Cream:** ¿Big?

 **Big (poseído):** ¡muere! (le da un golpe a Cream)

 **Cream:** (lo esquiva) ¡Ah! (empieza a correr) ¡auxilio, Sonic!

 **Big (poseído):** No corras te mandare directo al infierno ¡jajaja!

 **Cream:** (sigue corriendo) ¡ah! ¡Sonic ayúdame!

 _-Ahora con Wario y Waluigi-_

 **Wario:** Mira a esa pareja que va corriendo llevan cosas de valor

 **Waluigi:** Activare mi velocidad y los alcanzaremos rápido (Empieza a correr jalando a Wario)

 **Wario:** ¡aaaah!

 _-Los alcanza-_

 **Wario:** Si quieren seguir viviendo entréguenos ese collar de diamantes y ese reloj de oro

 **Habitante:** no, no tienen forma de amenazarnos, payasos feos

 **Waluigi:** ¡¿Qué!? Entonces sufran la ira de Waluigi-Sama y Wario-Sama

 _-Waluigi empieza a hacer círculos a la velocidad de Sonic-_

 **Habitantes:** ¡No ayuda!

 **Wario:** (Golpea a los habitantes) Pouch, pouch

 _-Los 2 habitantes salen volando hacia una pared y quedan inconscientes-_

 **Wario:** ¡Yeah!

 **Waluigi:** Eso pasa por desafiarnos

 _-Se acercan a los habitantes inconscientes-_

 **Wario:** (agarra el collar de diamantes)

 **Waluigi:** (agarra el reloj de oro)

 **Wario:** me queda genial pero no va conmigo

 **Waluigi:** Es perfecto el reloj

 _-Luego mira un estatua-_

 **Waluigi:** Mira Wario una estatua parece un erizo

 **Wario:** Sería una lástima que alguien la destruyera (Golpea la estatua y esta se derrumba)

 **Los dos:** ¡Muajajajaja!

 _-Luego-_

 **Wario:** Dejare un legado en este mundo te parece

 **Waluigi:** ¡Si! Hazlo

 _-Wario empieza a golpear el suelo y luego de unos segundos forma una W y una L (invertida) en el suelo_

 **Waluigi:** Perfecto

 _-Siguen destruyendo Mobius-_

 _-Los villanos del universo de Mario siguen destruyendo Mobius, pero que otro plan tendrá Eggman junto a Mephiles, Sonic y su grupo lograran detenerlos aun con los poderes de las esmeraldas caos y podrán salvar a Mario, Luigi y la princesa Peach-_

 _-Fin del capitulo 23-_


	24. Capitulo 24: Batalla Final

_-Volviendo con Sonic y su grupo-_

 **Daisy:** Miren ese humo que viene por el norte

 **Sonic:** ¡Oh no! Debieron haber destruido una ciudad

 **Knuckles:** Démonos prisa

 _-Luego de unos minutos llegan a la ciudad-_

 **Silver:** ¡Oh no!

 **Toadsworth:** Han reducido esta ciudad a ruinas

 **Daisy:** Deben haber sido Bowser y los demás

 **Knuckles:** Busquémoslos y detengamos su plan

 **Tails:** ¡Espera! ¡Recuerda que tienen los poderes de las esmeraldas caos! Debemos idear un plan antes de atacarlos

 **Sonic:** Tails tiene razón Knuckles debemos idear un plan antes

 **Shadow:** No puedes atacar como un idiota te puede matar y no enterare tu cadáver

 **Knuckles:** ¡Oye! No puedes insultarme así no más, te recuerdo que Eggman y los otros han destruido esta ciudad y debemos detenerlos para evitar más daños

 **Shadow:** ¡Hmmm! Pero quien es el que sale con el plan más idiota de atacar así no más

 **Silver:** Ya calmensen mejor escuchemos el plan de Tails

 **Knuckles:** De acuerdo

 **Shadow:** (No dice nada y solo se queda mirando al resto seriamente)

 **Tails:** Este es el plan…

 _-Pero-_

 **Cream:** ¡Sonic ayúdame!

 **Big (Poseído):** Ven solo quiero divertirme contigo ¡jajaja!

 **Amy:** ¿Esa voz no es de Cream? (Mira a Cream algo lejos) ¡Miren es Cream! ¿Pero porque la persigue Big? esto es muy extraño

 **Cream:** ¡Ayuda!

 **Sonic:** Ya voy (Corre hacia donde está Cream) Tranquila (Mira a Big) Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Big (poseído):** ¿Tu qué? ¿Quieres morir?

 **Sonic:** (Que raro Big no es así de seguro algo lo está controlando) No se qué te ocurre pero te liberare

 **Big (poseído):** ¿Qué? ¡Muere! (Ataca a Sonic)

 **Sonic:** (Esquiva el ataque) ¡Big cálmate!

 **Big (poseído):** (como es que esquiva mis ataques y tan rápido) (Debe ser ese tal Sonic que me hablo Eggman) (Entonces lo eliminare) ¡Muere de una vez maldito Sonic!

 **Sonic:** (Sigue esquivando) ¡Big contrólate!

 _-Pero a la lejanía-_

 **Daisy:** Me aburrí de ver como ese gato grande ataca a Sonic, le daré su merecido

 **Toad:** No princesa es muy arriesgado

 _-Daisy ignora a Toad y se dirige hacia donde esta Sonic y Big-_

 **Sonic:** (Sigue esquivando) Me estoy empezando a aburrir de esquivar si sigues así tendré que golpearte

 **Big (Poseído):** Adelante y lastima el cuerpo de este gato

 _-Pero Daisy aparece-_

 **Daisy:** ¡Aiiiiiyaaaa! (Golpea a Big bien fuerte)

 **Sonic:** Princesa Daisy

 **Big (poseído):** ¡auu! ¡Aaaaaaaah! (Boo sale del cuerpo de Big)

 **Big:** ¡Aaaah! Mi cabeza que me paso

 **Prof. :** ¡Es el Rey Boo!

 **Todos:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es un fantasma!

 **Rey Boo:** No maldita sea y tanto que me costó poseerlo

 **Sonic:** Luego te explico Big

 **Vector:** Acabemos con el

 **Rey Boo:** ¿Qué hago?

 _-A lo lejos en la nave-_

 **Eggman:** Mira parece que ya tienen al Rey Boo

 **Mephiles:** Si pero es un fantasma no pueden hacerle daño

 _-Volviendo al campo de batalla alguien aparece-_

 **Rouge:** ¡Cuidado!

 _-Todos esquivan el ataque mágico-_

 **Kamek:** (en su escoba) Vaya veo que necesitas mi ayuda

 **Rey Boo:** Cállate y mejor ven y ayúdame

 **Sonic:** ¿Quién eres?

 **Kamek:** Eso que te importa soy el que va a cavar tu tumba (Empieza a lanzar ataques mágicos)

 _-Todos los esquivan-_

 **Silver:** Yo me encargo (Empieza a usar la _telekinesis_ ) (luego lanza unas piedras)

 **Kamek:** (Las esquiva y destruye) necesitas más que eso para vencerme (Sigue lanzando ataques mágicos)

 _-Vuelven a esquivar-_

 **Blaze:** Ah ver si puedes con esto (le lanza) fuego a Kamek)

 **Kamek:** (Esquiva con algo de dificultad) (La parte trasera de la escoba se incendia) Hay no mi escoba (Hace un hechizo de agua y apaga el fuego) ¡Malditos sean! ¡Los mandare directo al infierno! (Sigue lanzando ataques)

 **Silver:** Ataquemos juntos así tenemos más posibilidades de darle

 **Blaze:** De acuerdo

 _-Pero-_

 **Espio:** ¡Charmy espera!

 **Vector:** ¿Qué vas a hacer?

 **Charmy:** Lo atacare por la espalda mientras esta distraído

 **Espio:** ¡Es muy arriesgado Charmy!

 _-Charmy se acerca a Kamek-_

 **Charmy:** (Gritos de Yolo)

 **Kamek:** (Oye a Charmy) Tu no lo harás (Le lanza varios ataques mágicos)

 _-Pero uno le da Charmy_

 **Charmy:** ¡Auch! (Cayendo)

 **Vector y Espio:** ¡Charmy!

 _-Vector y Espio corren hacia donde esta Charmy-_

 **Vector:** Estas bien

 **Charmy:** Si solo me dio un ataque no es grave

 _-Pero las cosas se complican-_

 _-Se oye un gruñido a lo lejos_

 **Toad:** Oh no es Bowser

 _-Pero algo los pasa a toda velocidad y los bota menos a Sonic que lo esquiva-_

 **Toadsworth:** También son…

 _-El polvo desaparece-_

 **Toadsworth:** ¡Wario y Waluigi!

 _-Bowser y Bowser Jr se acercan también-_

 **Bowser:** Con que ustedes son los que están interfiriendo ¡eh!

 **Sonic:** Oye tortuga mutante no nos asustas, tampoco ustedes payasos

 **Bowser:** Te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso (hace una espada de fuego)

 **Bowser Jr:** Lo lamentaras (También hace la espada de fuego)

 **Wario:** Démosle su merecido

 **Waluigi:** Nadie puede con mi velocidad ultra rápida

 **Sonic:** El payaso morado es mío, el resto son de ustedes

 _-Empieza la 2° fase del combate-_

 _-Waluigi y Sonic usan su supervelocidad-_

 **Waluigi:** Ven para acá

 **Sonic:** (Golpea a Waluigi! ¡Toma eso!

 **Waluigi:** ¡Ah! (Cae al suelo) (Pero se levanta y logra golpear a Sonic) ¡Muajajajaja!

 _-Siguen pelando-_

 **Wario:** (Genera un terremoto con su fuerza)

 **Todos:** ¡aaaaaaaaaaaah!

 **Wario:** (Se logra acerca a Knuckles y lo golpea mandándolo algo lejos)

 **Knuckles:** Ah sí ya vas a ver payaso (Hace un agujero bajo tierra)

 **Wario:** ¿Dónde estará?

 _-Luego Knuckles sale de la tierra y golpea a Wario-_

 **Wario:** ¡Wooo! (Cae) (Au) Aaaah, pagaras por eso

 _-Siguen atacándose-_

 **Blaze:** (lanza fuego)

 **Bowser:** (Las esquiva) ah con que también puedes hacer fuego como yo, No permitiré que exista alguien más con esa habilidad (Lanza aros de fuego)

 **Blaze:** Pues no eres muy bueno

 **Bowser:** Lamentaras haberme dicho es no tendré piedad, luchemos hasta la muerte

 **Blaze:** Si eso quieres

 _-Siguen lanzándose ataques de fuego-_

 **Tails:** Tranquila princesa la protegeremos

 **Daisy:** Gracias pero todos podemos vencerlos juntos

 **Prof. :** Que nadie se separe

 _-Bowser Jr se acerca-_

 **Bowser Jr:** Vaya, Vaya si son Toad, Toadsworth, El profesor , la princesa Daisy y los inútiles enemigos de Eggman

 **Rouge:** ¡Inútiles! Te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso

 **Espio:** Puede que seas fuerte pero te superamos en numero

 **Bowser Jr:** ¡Mueran! (Les lanza una ola de fuego)

 **Vector:** ¡Cuidado!

 _-Pero-_

 **Silver:** (Controla la ola de fuego) ¡Ten tu propia medicina! (Le lanza su propio ataque de vuelta)

 **Bowser Jr:** ¡¿Qué!? (Empieza a correr)

 _-Pero el fuego lo alcanza-_

 **Bowser Jr:** (Gritos de quemaduras)

 **Kamek:** ¡Bowser Jr! (Conjuris tenatu fiheu att)

 _-A Bowser Jr le desaparece el fuego y las quemaduras-_

 **Kamek:** ¡Malditos! Les lanzare mi mejor hechizo (¡Maximus poderiur flash!) (Va muy rápido hacia los demás)

 **Charmy:** ¡Cuidado!

 _-Pero nadie lo logra esquivar-_

 **Todos:** ¡aaaah!

 _-Caen en diferentes direcciones-_

 _-La maquina del profesor y las esmeraldas también caen-_

 **Prof. :** No mi creación (La recoge) al menos esta bien

 **Knuckles:** Las esmeraldas

-Las esmeraldas…-

 **Esmeraldas:** ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan generado tanta destrucción? ¡Se supone que les concedí poderes para hacer el bien no para hacer el mal! Por eso les quitare los poderes ahora mismo y se los daré a quien se los merezca

 _-Empieza a quitar los poderes a los villanos_

 **Todos (Los villanos):** ¡Oh no!

 **Wario:** Estamos acabados

 _-Luego de haber quitado los poderes a los villanos se los dan a Sonic, Shadow y Silver y se convierte en su forma Super_

 **Amy:** Son su super formas

 **Sonic:** Empiecen a rezar

 _-Sonic, Shadow y Silver se dirigen hacia donde están los villanos-_

 **Kamek:** ¡No me rendiré! (Ataca con todo)

 **Silver:** (Esquiva con mucha facilidad)

 **Kamek:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Silver:** Toma esto

 **Kamek:** ¡aaaah! (Cae inconsciente)

 **Waluigi:** Corre

 **Wario:** ¡aaaah!

 **Sonic:** (Alcanza a Wario y Waluigi) ¡Son muy lentos! (manda a volar a Wario y Waluigi y caen cerca de Kamek)

 **Bowser Jr:** Ayúdame allí viene

 _-Shadow se acerca muy rápido-_

 _-Bowser y Bowser Jr esquiva de milagro a Shadow-_

 **Bowser:** No creas que por estar amarillo nos derrotaras

 **Shadow:** ya lo veremos

 _-Bowser y Bowser Jr hacen un ataque de fuego con su máximo potencial por la boca-_

 **Shadow:** (Chaos control) (Hace sus movimientos muy lentos a Bowser y Bowser Jr) (Chaos Blast) (Manda a volar a Bowser y Bowser Jr)

 **Bowser y Jr:** ¡uooooouh! (caen inconscientes)

 **Silver:** Ni creas que escaparas fantasma (usa su telekinesis contra el Rey Boo)

 **Rey Boo:** (No puedo moverme)

 **Prof. :** (Mira una aspiradora en el suelo) espero que aun funcione (la enciende en succionar) Funciona, Silver acerca al Rey Boo

 **Silver:** ¿Seguro?

 **Prof. :** Si

 **Silver:** Entendido

 _-Silver acerca al Rey Boo hacia el profesor-_

 **Rey Boo:** Una aspiradora no por favor

 _-Silver suelta al Rey Boo-_

 **Prof. :** Esto es por Mario, Luigi y la princesa Peach (Sonido de succión)

 **Rey Boo:** ¡Nooooooo! (El Rey Boo es succionado)

 **Prof. :** uno menos

 _-En el laboratorio de Eggman, los cuadros se rompen Mario, Luigi y Peach se liberan de maldición-_

 **Mario:** Están bien

 **Luigi y Peach:** Si

 **Mario:** Si salimos de los cuadros eso quieres decir que el Rey Boo ha sido derrotado

 **Peach:** Exacto

 **Luigi:** Pero ¿Quién lo derroto?

 _-Volviendo al campo de batalla-_

 _-Silver con su telekinesis pone a los villanos en un lugar juntos-_

 **Vector:** los tendremos en la mira

 **Sonic:** Pero ¿Dónde está el cara-huevo?

 _-Un misil va hacia donde esta Sonic pero lo esquiva-_

 **Sonic:** Eggman

 _-La nave de Eggman ahora tiene un escudo-_

 **Knuckles:** También lo acompaña Mephiles

 **Tails:** Esto es malo

 **Sonic:** Ríndete tenemos a la mayoría de tus camaradas

 **Eggman:** Jamás mejor prepárensen para morir (Lanza misiles y Mephiles energía)

 _-Los 3 erizos logran esquivar-_

 **Sonic:** Ataquen con lo que puedan

 _-Todos atacan como pueden la nave de Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** ES inútil, solo pueden salir ataques, no entrar

 _-Pero al cabo de unos minutos el escudo empieza a destruirse-_

 **Eggman:** ¡No! No puede ser

 **Sonic:** Sigan así no paren

 _-Siguen atacando hasta que le escudo se rompe-_

 **Eggman:** ¡No! No puede ser

 **Sonic:** Sigan así no paren

 _-Se siguen atacando entre si hasta que el escudo se rompe-_

 **Eggman:** ¡No!

 **Sonic:** ¡Ahora!

 _-Los 3 erizos se acercan hacia Mephiles y empiezan a atacarlo-_

 **Mephiles:** No me vencerán

 **Silver:** No lo creo

 _-Empieza una feroz batalla, al inicio Mephiles llevaba la ventaja pero al ser atacado por los 3 erizos al mismo tiempo se fue debilitando-_

 **Mephiles:** ¡Aaaah!

 **Shadow:** Muere (Chaos Blast full power)

 _-Mephiles cae al suelo ya muerto-_

 **Eggman:** ¡No! Esto se salió de mi control (No tengo otra opción usare el arma secreta)

 _-Los 3 erizos se dirigen hacia Eggman, pero-_

 **Eggman:** (Saca de la parte de debajo de la nave algo) Alto allí, si se acercan un poco más tirare esta bomba nuclear y desaparecemos junto con este planeta

 **Sonic:** Llegare antes que esa bomba (Se dirige hacia Eggman)

 **Eggman:** Si así lo quieres (deja caer la bomba)

 **Silver:** No. (Usa la telekinesis) es muy pesado pero lo hare (Hace un esfuerzo y saca la bomba de Mobius y explota en el espacio)

 **Eggman:** ¡MALDITA SEA!

 **Sonic:** Adiós Eggman (hace un sphin dash a su máxima potencia y atraviesa la nave y esta se destruye)

 _-La nave se destruye junto a Eggman-_

 **Todos:** al fin

 **Sonic:** Es lo último que se sabrá de Eggman


	25. Capitulo 25: Agradecimiento y despedida

_-Sonic, Shadow y Silver vuelven a su estado normal-_

 **Knuckles:** Las esmeraldas están en su estado normal, esta vez se guardaran con mucha más seguridad

 **Sonic:** Tienes razón pero ¿Qué hacemos con estos fenómenos?

 **Daisy:** No te preocupes de eso nos encargamos nosotros

 **Toad:** Oigan si el Rey Boo está en esa aspiradora, eso quiere decir que Mario, Luigi y la princesa Peach han sido liberados de la maldición

 **Toadsworth:** Cierto lo había olvidado

 **Prof. :** Vayamos a buscarlos

 _-Tails mira a tres sujetos-_

 **Tails:** Veo que 3 sujetos ¿Serán ellos?

 _-A los lejos-_

 **Luigi:** ¿Qué paso aquí?

 **Mario:** Ni idea

 **Peach:** De seguro hubo una batalla

 **Luigi:** A lo mejor

 _-Mario mira a mucha gente-_

 **Mario:** Toda esa gente

 **Peach:** Algunos me parecen familiares

 _-Toad mira a Mario, Luigi y a Peach-_

 **Toad:** (Mira) ¿Serán ellos? (Vuelven a ver) ¡Si son ellos! Oigan es la princesa y los hermanos Mario

 **Toadsworth:** ¿Qué?

 **Prof. :** Han sido liberados de la maldición (Tenía razón respeto a mi teoría)

 **Daisy:** Vamos a recibirlos

 _-Los 4 van a recibirlos-_

 _-Luego de correr unos segundos se encuentran-_

 **Toad:** Princesa

 **Toadsworth:** Me alegro que estén bien

 **Prof. :** El Rey Boo fue derrotado

 **Luigi:** ¿Esta en una aspiradora?

 **Prof. :** Si

 **Mario:** ¿Cómo es que están en este mundo?

 **Daisy:** Es una larga historia lo mejor será que te presente a los otros

 **Mario:** ¿Quiénes?

 **Daisy:** Ven y los conocerás

 _-Caminan un momento luego se encuentran con el grupo de Sonic-_

 **Mario:** ¿Sonic ellos?

 **Daisy:** Si

 **Peach:** (Voltea a ver a los villanos) ¿Bowser?

 **Daisy:** El y el resto fueron derrotados

 **Sonic:** ¿Ustedes son los tipos que vimos en los cuadros antes?

 **Toad:** Si son ellos

 **Sonic:** Permíteme presentarme a mi equipo ellos son Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Rouge, Cream, Big y yo soy Sonic

 **Mario, Luigi y Peach:** Un gusto

 **Mario:** Ella es la princesa Peach

 **Sonic:** ¿Otra princesa?

 **Peach:** Si

 **Mario:** El es mi hermano menor Luigi y yo soy Mario, somos conocidos como los hermanos Mario

 **Luigi:** ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

 **Sonic:** Hubo una batalla muy difícil con estos fenómenos de aquí y con Eggman y Mephiles

 **Mario:** ¿Eggman? ¿Mephiles? No me suenan

 **Sonic:** Eran enemigos nuestros pero han muerto en el campo de batalla

 **Luigi: ¿** La princesa Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth y el profesor ayudaron?

 **Sonic:** Si y mucho nos ayudaron con dar los nombre de estos y ayudaron en la batalla

 **Daisy:** Y con la ayuda de ellos fueron liberados de la maldición del Rey Boo

 **Mario:** Gracias

 **Sonic:** Lo mismo digo

 **Mario:** Se podría decir que estamos a mano

 **Sonic:** Si

 **Amy:** ¿Por qué no se quedan unos días aquí?

 **Mario:** Nos gustaría pero nos debemos encargar de Bowser y los demás, tal vez en otra ocasión

 **Amy:** Ah lo entiendo

 **Prof. :** Bueno es momento de volver al Reino Champiñón

-Se abre un portal-

 **Sonic:** Creo que es el adiós

 **Mario:** No digas adiós yo diría más bien un hasta pronto

 _-Todos se despiden y se llevan a los villanos apresados-_

 _-Luego de eso los villanos reciben su condena y pasan en prisión de por vida-_

 _-Luego las esmeraldas caos son guardadas bajo un extrema seguridad-_

 _-Después tanto el Reino Champiñón como Mobius son reconstruidos en unos meses-_

 _-Unas noches después de eso-_

 **Mario:** (Se baja de la cama en pantuflas y mira la ventana unos segundos) (y dice) ¿Me pregunto si vuelvo a ver a Sonic y su grupo? Me cayeron bien (Vuelve a la cama dormir)

 _-En Mobius-_

 **Sonic:** (Se baja de la cama descalzo y mira la ventana) ¿Volveré a ver a Mario? Su compañeros que estuvieron con nosotros fueron de gran ayuda (Se vuelve a la cama a dormir)

 _-A la mañana siguiente Mario convoca a Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth y el profesor para ir a Mobius_

 _-Luego de eso tanto el equipo de Mario como el equipo de Sonic pasan buenos momentos y se hacen buenos amigos y aliados_

 _-Fin del capítulo 25-_

 _-Fin de Choque de 2 Mundos-_

 *****Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi fanfic de inicio a fin, siempre soñé como seria si los villanos de Mario y Sonic se hicieran aliados, nunca me imagine hacer un fanfic de esta magnitud y por poco me acabo el cuaderno donde también lo escribía pero no importa porque me ayudo como pasatiempo y ayudo mucho a mi imaginación.**

 **Posiblemente haga mas fanfics y espero siempre contar con su apoyo.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído "Choque de 2 Mundos"*****

Att: **Cartillo (El autor)**


End file.
